The light at the end of the tunnel
by castlefan51
Summary: Kate has done the unthinkable by taking another life. Finding herself with no friends or a way out she tries to get back to where she once was. All grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes are mine. The characters in this story still are the property of ABC and A. Marlowe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Call it what you will, nuthouse, insane asylum, mental health facility, sanatorium, or a psych unit. Use the term that makes you feel most comfortable. But for Kate Beckett the word that best describes where she is, is a prison. A prison she might or might not deserve. It all started with a phone call. Her story begins about 3 years ago. She had received a call from the director of prisons that Jerry Tyson had used a false name to get out of being on parole. Knowing that Castle and Ryan were on his protective detail she rushed to the hotel where they had kept him. Breaking through the hotel door with gun drawn she asses the situation. Seeing Ryan lying on the floor, she thinks that Tyson is trying to take Ryan out for good. Without hesitation, she fires three times into Tyson hitting him squarely in the shoulder, and two rounds land into his mid-section.

Amazed at her great marksmanship she steps over to Tyson's lifeless body. Rolling him over she now is in a state of shock because the person she thought was Tyson was actually Castle bending over to untie Ryan. Ryan looks in Kate's direction and asks "What the hell Kate, what were you thinking." she falls near Castles body lying there not moving. Ryan has the sense to call for an ambulance to get Castle the help he needs. Kate is still sitting there with a blank look on her face. Ryan wonders why it's taking so long for the ambulance to arrive, in actuality it has only been 3 minutes since he called them. Before long Javi enters the hotel room and looks at what has unfolded before his eyes.

"Kate what happened here?"

"Javi I made a mistake thinking that Rick was Tyson and I shot him three times." "What have I done?"

Javi crouches to where Kate is sitting on the floor and he asks her to run through everything that has happened from the moment she broke through the door. She tells him that she saw Tyson leaning over Ryan thinking he was trying to kill him so she fired three rounds into him.

"Kate now what I need to ask now is did you think Ryan's life was in danger at any time?" "Was what you did justifiable?"

"Javi of course I thought his life was in danger, I could swear that Tyson, or who I thought was Tyson was holding a gun to Ryan's head."

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics took a look at Castle. One of the medics says to the other, "John there is no pulse."

"Pete are you positive?"

"Yeah this guy is D.O.A."

Kate hears this and starts to sob uncontrollably. She had not meant to shoot Rick. But as she looked over to the paramedics as they were placing him into the body bag she grabbed Javi's hand and asked him "Javi what have I done, I just killed Castle and now he will never come back to me."

Javi looks at her like she and Castle had a relationship and asks "Kate were you and Castle seeing each other?"

Kate can't believe she had said that out loud. While they were not actually dating she was hoping that he would come around and ask her out one day. Montgomery arrived at the crime scene and surveyed the scene. He needed to do something that he hated to do. He had to make a recommendation to the brass to be sure that this was a legal shooting. After walking the crime scene he came up with these following facts while the shooting might have been justifiable, there was going to be a legal firestorm to deal with.

Montgomery was not a man to hang out another cop out to dry, but the facts here show that Kate could have waited before firing to correctly identify her suspect. If she had done this Castle might still be alive. Javi walked up to his captain and asked him what he thought and he replied "Detective Espostio, right now I am inclined to say that this was a justifiable shoot." "But, on the other hand, there will probably need to be a Grand Jury investigation into the matter what I see here warrants it."

"But captain if you do that and the grand jury indites her it will ruin her and her career."

"Detective for now this is out of my hands and I will not waver in my recommendation." "Now detective you know what you need to do right?"

Kevin is just about to be wheeled out on the gurney and asks the paramedic to stop while he looks over to Javi. Javi walks over where Beckett is standing still looking down at the floor where Castle had been shot. Javi makes the following statement to Kate.

"Kathryn Beckett you are under arrest for the murder of Richard Castle. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney before and during questioning, if you are not able to afford an attorney one will be provided to you at no cost. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

Kate answers "Yes"

Javi relives Kate of her service weapon and secures her shield.

Javi turns her around and pulls her arms behind her back then places her in hand cuffs.

Kevin can't believe his eyes and starts to shed tears uncontrollably. He thinks this is all wrong and it can't be happening.

Montgomery and Javi lead Kate out to the waiting cruiser and place her in the back seat. He hates to do this, but he still has a job to do. Walking around to the drivers side he gets in and makes the short drive to the 12th. Kate has never been in the back seat of a patrol unit before and reflects on the events that have just happened. Before long they are pulling up to the precinct and Javi wheels the squad car through the underground entrance, giving Kate the decency of not taking her out of the car on the street. Parking the car he sits in the drivers seat for a little while hoping that Kate will say anything to him. He is just about to open the door when he hears the whisper of her voice. "Javi what have I done, I killed my partner, my best friend. How am I supposed to explain this to Martha and Alexis?"

With all that has happened he totally forgot about Martha and Alexis and then it hits him with the power of a gale force wind. He has been holding in all of his emotions since he arrived at the scene. He is tough on the outside, but he can't stop from crying silently. He sits in the drivers seat as tears streak down his face. This goes on for about ten minuets and Kate looks to him and tells him that everything will work out in the end. Composing himself, he looks back to Kate and asks "Are you ready?"

She replies "Yes I am lets get this over with."

He gets out of the car and circles around to the back door and removes Kate from the car. Leading her to the elevator he pushes the up button and they wait for it to arrive. It arrives and they step in. He wants to warn her about what will happen when they get to the bullpen so she will be prepared for the comments and looks that she will most definitely get.

"You know you are going to get all sorts of looks and comments about what happened out there today right?"

"Yeah and you know what?" "A part of me deserves what they will say"

"I will try to get you to processing as quickly as I can."

She looks at him eye to eye and thanks him, she knows that he is only doing his job.

The elevator arrives at the 4th floor. He takes her quickly through the homicide floor. There are not too many cops on the floor, but just as they pass Karpowski's desk the comments start. She ignores them and Javi gets her to the processing room and starts to fingerprint her. Taking all of her personal effects he catalogs them. With the processing finished Javi walks her over to holding and places her in the cell.

"Kate you know if there were any other way..."

She looks at him with an understanding look and says "It's okay Javi don't worry. about it" Walking over to the steel bench she takes a seat and places her elbows on her knees and then drops her head into her hands and weeps.

Javi slides the cell door closed and turns to walk away. If he looks back at her in that cell he will most definitely loose it again. Returning to his desk he starts to type up the incident report of what happened at the crime scene today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since Richard Castle was pronounced dead at the scene of the shooting, as per his wishes his corpse was delivered to the Gramercy Park Memorial Chapel on 2nd Avenue. The EMT backed the ambulance to the loading dock door and they both moved to the back of the rigs rear doors. John releases the stretcher as they both pull it out of the rig.

Wheeling him up the ramp to the funeral home, they entered the exam room.

"Ok, John on the count of three let's transfer him…One…Two…Three." Walter said as both men heaved hard to place his favorite author on the slab.

Walter paused after the effort in paying thanks to a great writer. The moment was soon over. They collected the gurney and departed.

/

The mortician walked back into the exam room. Looking at the body bag, he wants to put his embalming duties off until the morning. He decides against it. Unzipping the bag from the head down he sees Rick's eyes were still open. He places his fingers on his eyelids and caresses them closed.

Now with the body bag completely opened, since he is the only one there he slides the top half of Castles body over from the exam table to the embalming table. Walking over to his feet he then slides them over too. The official cause of death was gunshot wounds to the back. So just to examine the wounds before he starts the embalming procedure he rolls Castle towards him. As he places his hands on him he notices two things.

Blood has now been seeping out of the bullet wounds. This is not unusual since he was hit in a major organ. Noting the wound location he rolls him back onto the table. What he hears next is what sounds like a very low sounding groan.

Reaching for his throat, he finds a very faint pulse, almost nonexistent. Now he does not know what to do. Does he call the hospital or the cops? Not knowing what to do he looks back at Castle's face. He sees that his eyes are now slightly open again. Stepping back petrified, he is now scared shitless. What he hears now is a very low whisper from the man's mouth.

Now getting closer placing his ear next to Rick's mouth he hears the following statement from him

"ple..sss ca...ll 2125486501 te...ll t...hem to com...e here ri...ght away." Rick managed to say before the effort was too much.

The mortician rushes over to the phone and makes the call. He walks back over to Rick not knowing how to help him and just stares at him. Less than 10 minutes later a black sprinter van arrives at the funeral home. Tracing the same path that the ambulance took it's now backed up to the loading dock.

The two men who are with the sprinter rush up to the loading dock. They burst through the doors. Seeing Castle lying on the table they immediately take up a position near him and assess the situation. The lead man dressed in commando fatigues barks out a command on the radio and within seconds the room had 4 more visitors. The mortician is now beyond scared. The new visitors were all armed with handguns.

/

Castle's body is wrapped in a plain white sheet as he is transferred to the sprinter van. As the lead commando is just about ready to leave he turns to the mortician then looks him squarely in the eyes.

"We were never here and neither was Mr. Castle. I am sure you will do the right thing and find me a cadaver that closely matches Mr. Castle." The lead man said.

The Mortician nodded as the commando now reaches behind to his shoulder pouch and pulls out two plain brown paper envelopes. He placed them into the terrified man's hands.

"This is for me?" the mortician asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, this will guarantee your silence about what happened here today and find a replacement body." The man said as he quickly followed his comrades out the door.

The mortician waits a few moments in the stillness of the room. Once he was sure that there would be no more unexpected visitors he took time to sigh with relief. He was not dead at least not yet. He looks into the envelopes and finds cash. There was lots of cash.

He empties both envelopes on the table which just had the Author occupying it. He meticulously counts a total of two thousand five hundred 100 dollar bills. He almost fell over. He was speechless at his new found wealth. He did not see anything. Though, the warning of needing a body was now front in center in his mind.

He thought then he remembered the corpse of a homeless man brought in two hours earlier. He did have a sort of familial passing to the author. He thought his makeup person could work with that.

\

"Rescue One this is Leader what is the status of our guest?" The leader asked into this military style handset.

"Leader this is Rescue One. The patient is fading fast. We have to stop and operate we can not continue to base" The lead medic said.

"Rescue One acknowledge we have you on tracker. Do you need any assistance?" The Leader asked.

"Leader, Rescue One negative we will resume after operation. Wish us luck Leader." The lead medic said as he scrubbed up in the portable ER.

\

The two ex-military medics were working on Rick.

Frank was monitoring the vitals as the other was continuing the operation to find the bullets lodged in near his kidney.

"Keith he is fading you need to hurry," Frank said after relaying the information he hung another bag of plasma.

He did a quick inventory there were only 2 bags left.

Keith redoubled his effort and was rewarded in finding the first bullet lodged in his kidney. Removing that round the repair was minor, but the other bullet was becoming a pain. Keith finally located it by a section of the large intestines. He removed it then irrigated and closed that wound too. It was not a too bad of surgery. It was far removed from the meat grinders he faced in the Army.

"Keith you did it vitals are improving" Frank congratulated his partner.

"Ok let's work on that shoulder wound too and then call Leader we are heading to base." Keith said.

Soon the much improved Rick was speeding to base where the Leader waited impatiently.

/

Kate looks out through the bars from the holding cell. She is trying to recreate the events that happened today in her head. Breaking through the door she only saw what she thought was Tyson holding a gun to Ryan's head. Being that she thought his life was in immediate danger she opened fire. Since there was a threat for loss of life she never identified herself as a cop and just opened up.

She thinks to herself "_this is where I went wrong."_

She was startled from her thoughts when Javi called her name.

"Javi…Wha…What do you need?" she asked.

"Kate, I need to know if you feel up to have a couple of visitors?" he asked

"Javi, who would be coming here to visit? There is no one left who would want to see me." Kate said morosely.

"Well, they insisted but I am not too sure if you want to see them." Javi warned.

"They insisted? Come on Javi who is here?" Kate asked.

Javi grimaced for a moment.

"Chica, it is Martha and Little Castle I'm so sorry but they are insisting on seeing you." Javi said hanging his head.

"No Javi, No…there is no way that they are going to come back here. They will rip me apart right through these damn bars, Don't even..." Kate cried out.

He cuts her off mid-sentence.

"Chica calm down…I really don't think that's why they are here." He implored.

"Why did you say that, Javi? Do you think that seeing me is a good idea?" Kate honestly asked.

"Kate, they are hurting just like you. It would not hurt either of you. Just do the right thing here." Javi coaxed.

Kate took a deep breath and really listened to Javi's words. They were hurting so it was her obligation to comfort his loved ones.

"Ok Javi, go ahead and bring them in…" Kate said girding for the onslaught which she deserved.

Javi turns then opens the outer door where Martha and Alexis are waiting. He escorts them to Kate's cell. Martha is almost in tears when she sees Kate there in the cell, Alexis, on the other hand, is still looking downward at the floor. Kate looks up to see Martha almost in tears.

"I can't bear to do this Katherine. It hurts me to see you in there. I do need to ask you. Why did you need to do what you did?" Martha asked between tears.

Alexis is not so shy but only asks one question.

"Why did you shoot my Father?" She bluntly asked.

Kate wants to tell her what happened, but she thinks against it.

"Alexis, Martha I wish I could take back what I did but I can not. I made a very huge mistake in judgment." Kate said crying along with the other two women.

"Yes I'd say so, what were you thinking? Now I will never see him again." Alexis said with a cold fury which is building in her.

Alexis is disgusted with the sight of her and turns to leave Kate speaks but in a very low whisper

"Alexis, I am so sorry." She said.

"Detective, I know you are sorry. How will I know that bring back my Dad?" Alexis asked as she walked away leaving Kate in misery.

Alexis held her Grandmother as they exited the building. They had to plan a funeral in two days.

/

Black Pawn offices were buzzing with the news that Richard Castle has died at the hands of his muse. The general public had already labeled her a murderer. The public wanted to see her fry in the chair. There had been way too many unjustified police shootings in the city recently. Kate was not doing so well in the eye of the public. There were death threats against her. She would soon need to be moved to a more secure facility to make sure she was safe.

There would be about one more day before the Grand Jury had to decide to either indict her or not to investigate the matter at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kate's fate was not looking too good. The public opinion had already branded her a murderer. The Grand jury had decided to recommend her for trial due to the facts at the crime scene. There was only one thing they were really hung up on, Detective Beckett had an exemplary service record, commendations and she never stopped until she found justice for the victims of the crimes she had investigated. But taking another life in the manner that she did swayed them to indict her for murder in the first degree.

Javi had made his way over to holding and looked at how broken Kate had become. She was talking to herself and not making any sense. He wondered if she had now entirely lost her touch with reality. Placing the key in the slot, he opened the cell door. Walking in and sitting down next to her he asked

"Kate are you okay?" Javi asks.

She does not answer him. She only looks up to see his hardened look staring back at her. Brushing her hair away from her eyes, she opens her mouth to answer him.

"Javi I am fine, but why are you here?" She responds slowly.

"The word came down from the DA's office. They have indicted you. You will be transferred." Javi says with a shrug.

Kate is now alarmed.

"Javi, what are the counts?" She asks looking at him directly.

He hates this and really can't bring himself to tell her. Kate gets impatient.

"Javi, come on out with it." Kate says.

"Kate maybe you should talk to your lawyer. I think that would help you more than I" Javi suggests.

"Come on Javi we have been friends for a long time. I think now you are my only friend. So as a friend please tell me?" Kate pleas.

Javi grimaced then blurted out.

"Kate…You are accused of murder in the first degree. Now I need to transfer you to Rikers." He says then hung his head.

Kate is startled by the news. She knows that this is the beginning of the end for her. There will be no way an ex-cop will be able to survive anytime at Rikers.

"Please stand up and face the wall and back up to the bars." Javi ordered. "Place your arms behind your back."

Kate did as he instructed then she felt the handcuffs and manacles placed on her wrists and ankles.

"Javi, if it is any consolation I am glad it is you I get to see last." Kate said.

"The prisoner will not speak unless spoken to now move forward." Javi instructed.

Kate scuffled forward then the bars to the holding cell were opened and Kate glimpse Javi's features. There were tears running down his face. Kate feels so sorry for her friend.

Javi now pushed Kate forward as he holds her hand. Leading her out of holding the bullpen is eerily desolate.

"Javi where is everyone?" Kate inquires.

"Kate we cleared the floor, me and Ryan thought it would be better this way. We just could not see you be ridiculed by any of the cops here." Javi said.

She is relieved that they both thought of her this way. Montgomery is sitting in his office and when he sees the pair he gets up and exits his office.

"Detective would you give us a moment, please?" Montgomery asks.

Javi walks over to his desk and is well out of earshot before he speaks.

"Kate I am so sorry this has happened to you. I am here to give you a little advice. I am going to request you listen to me carefully. You are free to say no to what I am about to tell you. Kate consider this, when you enter your plea think about entering a plea of emotional distress." Roy says.

Kate's eyes widen.

"Roy, have you lost your mind? This will end in disaster if I enter a plea of temporary insanity." Kate says.

"Kate, please think about it this. It could work out for you in the long run. You were distressed when you fired at Rick the jury might just consider not sending you to the chair." Roy says.

Kate looks around the homicide floor knowing she will never be here ever again. She looks at Roy

"Okay, Roy I will think about it." She quietly says.

Javi is signaled over and he now escorts her through the precinct. Javi does not put her on the Transport Van like the other prisoners. He instead pushes her toward their old squad car. Ryan was there to open the back door then position her in the back seat. Once settled Kate's hands are freed, but the leg manacles were remaining. Ryan closed the door. He got in the back next to her. The Captain was giving modicum of consideration in not placing her in General Population.

Javi got in the car and starts the long drive to Riker's but not the main facility. She was being taken to a little known cell block used to house VIP. Kate was startled to see them go past main processing building. She wisely did not say anything. Javi kept driving and then at the small building Kate was extracted then handcuffs were placed on her wrists in front of her. Javi escorted her to the building. There the exchange took place.

"I wish you luck Kate. Some big strings were pulled for you. I hope you appreciate it." Javi said as he walked away.

A voice was heard behind her as she watches Javi leave.

"Det. Beckett this way, please." The woman voice said.

Kate turned around to see a matron officer who was standing with keys in her hands.

"Detective…Please extends your arms." She pleasantly said.

Kate complied and the matron removed the handcuffs and manacles.

Kate was confused. The Matron now continued the processing giving her an orange jumpsuit and a changing room which she stood outside. Kate was reluctant to remove her watch and her necklace with her ring. It was one from her Mother. She handed them to the Matron who sealed and labeled them.

Kate now in prison attire was now escorted to her room. It was bigger than her dorm room at Stanford. Kate was then locked into this room. It had a comfortable bed, a workstation, Internet connection, and private bath with shower. It was basically a hotel room which she could not leave.

As she looked around a video screen came on. It was a video of her privileges and punishment is she fails to comply. Kate listens intently. She sure was not going to jeopardize her location by breaking even one rule.

As the video stopped her door unlocked. The Matron was back.

"You have a visitor." She said.

Kate wrongly assumed she would be at least handcuffed.

"What are you doing?" the Matron asks. "There is no need for handcuffs. This is a purely automated system. You can not get out and as long as you follow the rules you are free to move within the complex."

Kate then followed the matron to an open room where a table and chair was set up. Once she was in the room the door was sealed.

Kate sat down and waited. She saw the door across from her open. In walked, a tall man who reminded her of the kind of man Rick's imaginary Father would be. He definitely had the same bone structure and facial features other than a grey distinguishing beard. Kate noticed he was neither smiling nor was he frowning. Kate could not determine what his emotions were.

"Det. Beckett I am Alexander Cross I am to be your attorney of record. However, if you choose you can get someone else to represent you." He said. "If you agree to my representation you need to sign this paper. All conversations between us will be confidential."

Kate looked at the paper it was a standard agreement and she took the pen then signed her name.

Satisfied that protocol was observed by filing the papers in his briefcase. He sat waiting for Kate to speak.

Kate looks at him. Again she could not determine whether there was any animosity toward her or not. After a few moments, Kate opens up.

"So Alex is it alright to address you as such?" Kate asks.

"Alex is fine Detective. I have watched your interviews. Why did you not choose to get counsel for those proceedings?" he asks genuinely curious.

"I feel it was a waste of time. It was unfortunate that I shot and killed my partner. I did not feel good about my situation." Kate said. "I loved him with all my heart. You need to believe me. I did not recognize what I had done until I saw his lifeless body on the floor and me in handcuffs."

"Well, Detective why don't you take me through the events of that night and we will build our defense from there." Alex says.

Kate relates all the facts as she could recall them. Alexander sat impassively as her error in judgment was caused by the stress of apprehending the 3XK. In the mistaken conflict 3XK disappeared.

"I was told by my Captain to plead the Temporarily Insanity defense. What do you think?" Kate asks.

"Well, in your statements there is ample ground for such a defense. First the long hours without sleep, the pressure of capturing this heinous criminal, the lack of food influence your brain chemicals and lastly the phase of the Moon affecting your lady's cycle." Alex points out. "This dangerous cocktail made you hallucinate that Mr. Castle was holding a gun on Detective Ryan. You were convinced you had shot the infamous 3KX killer not your erstwhile partner Mr. Castle."

"Yes that is correct." Kate shows genuine remorse by bowing her head.

Alex corrects some statements, ruffles some papers then gets up to leave.

Kate keeps her head down crying.

"Detective Beckett the hearing is tomorrow get some sleep you will need it for the proceedings." Alex said rising.

Kate did not move until Alex had left the room. The Matron comes in and coaxes her to her room.

_Alex reviews Kate's statements. It was an unfortunate accident. She shows genuine remorse. He was willing to let her go before this encounter now he will fight for her. He could see the appeal she had over his Son. There is something wrong with the ballistics. I need to see the test results._ Alex thought.

\\\\\

Alex leaves Rikers and heads to the ballistic part of NYPD. He is joined by his partner Sophie Turner.

"Thanks for showing up Sophie you know more about ballistics than I do. What do you think of the ballistic report?" Alex asks.

She looks it over then gives a conclusion.

"It is a fake!" Sophie said

"How do you know?" Alex asks.

"They have all the angles of trajectory wrong. If Detective Beckett was standing where the report says she was then she could not have possibly hit his right side since Detective Ryan was being held there. Detective Ryan did not have a scratch on him so the bullets were fired by her barrel but not her gun. During the confusion, the barrels were switched. Sophie said "look at the firing pin points they are deeper than the casings found at the scene. This is very sloppy."

"So I will have to place you on the stand." Alex said.

"Ok, so why do you care your Son is dead?" Sophie asks.

"I still care about justice. This young woman is being railroaded and does not even know it. I am glad I replaced the worthless piece of trash she was supposed to get." Alex said. "I have to talk to my client she might know who else was in that hotel room and how her gun got switched."

"Now…? It is after 10 PM I doubt they would let you inside." Sophie said.

"Normally I would agree with you but I have 24 hour access to my client. So I will be late. Be ready to be called in the morning." Alex said.

\\\\\

Kate was trying to sleep the bed was comfortable enough, but no matter what she did she began to rewind the events. Something told her that something was off. Reviewing this memory was keeping her up. There was something there. Before Alex, she was not going to mount a defense but Alex seemed genuinely wanting to help her. So she should do her part instead of being a victim, be the outstanding Detective she is.

It was no surprise that the Matron appeared at her door and it unlocked.

"Detective you have a visitor." She said.

Kate climbed off the bed and followed back to the same room she was in a couple of hours ago. She entered and sat down then as before the door entered and Alex appeared a bit less put together.

"Ah, Detective Beckett you did not shoot Mr. Castle and I have proof." Alex said hurriedly.

"What do you mean I did not shoot him?" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh, your gun's barrel definitely shot him but it was not attached to your gun! The ballistics firing pin imprint does not match your shell casings. You my dear are being railroaded. As you can see in these pictures taken at the crime scene these are not fired from your gun. So Detective what did you feel when you drew your weapon? Was it light or heavy?" Alex asks.

Kate thought back then it hit her that was the something which was wrong.

"It was heavy and I could not aim correctly." Kate said.

"You thought it was nerves correct? But it wasn't was it?" Alex asks "You shot wild. Besides the wounds on Mr. Castle came from the side not straight on. In the confusion, the barrel was switched and but yet the firing pin was the same. There was another person at your scene did you notice anyone at all leaving or moving like they were leaving?

Kate thought a moment.

"There was an EMT who just stood there while his buddies worked on Castle. I saw him smirking! It was Jerry Tyson!" Kate exclaimed.

"Good Detective we have a lead to give to your friends." Alex said. "Again you need to get a good night sleep. We will beat this in tomorrow's courtroom."

Kate buoyed by the knowledge it was not she who killed him but Tyson. She renewed her vow to get justice.

\\\\\

Kate was dressed and brought into the courtroom. As she was being transported she was slipped a message.

_"Miss Beckett you are to accompany me once you this receive this message."_

It read.

The DA had just arrived at the prosecution desk. Alex smiles then he sits next to her.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Alex asks.

"Did you get me this note? I got it passed to me." Kate says.

Judge clears his throat.

"There seems to be a bit of confusion? Who is representing Det. Beckett? We have 3 competing claims. I think this need to be resolved now. Det. Beckett, please follow the bailiff to sort this out." The judge ordered.

Kate got up.

"Don't worry I got your back." Alex says as he rose with her to accompany the bailiff to find out who are these other lawyers.

"Ms. Beckett you need to come with me." The bailiff says then escorts her to a small room. Alex stood next to her.

"Alexis, Martha what are you two doing here?" Kate exclaims. "Are you the competing lawyers?"

"Hardly," Martha said, "but I do have a few questions for you."

"You always did" Alex said.

Martha was taken back by that sound of his voice it was the one she will never forget.

"You! You!" Martha exclaims pointing at Alex.

"Yes Martha Me Me!" Alex says.

"Grams what is wrong?" Alexis asks being as confuse as Kate on these two older people's reactions to each other.

"Kate, is this your attorney of record?" Martha asks.

"Yes and I have news. He has proof I did not kill Castle!" Kate blurted out.

"What, but Javi saw you... did he not see you set and fire?" Martha asks momentarily distracted from looking at Alex.

"Oh, I did that already but my bullets could never have struck Castle. The gun was too heavy it threw off my aim. The bullets were fired that struck Castle was from the left I was from the front. Jerry Tyson killed Castle. I remember it now." Kate said.

Martha and Alexis was dumbfounded.

"You determined this?" Martha asks Alex.

"Yes I did with help from an expert in ballistics. Kate is innocent it is a frame job. Anyone else would never spot it. My expert did right away." Alex said.

"Oh, I see well I guess you are in good hands my dear. I was going to offer the services of our lawyer, but I see you have very competent representation. I withdraw my offer. We will see you in the court Detective." Martha says.

"Martha, Alexis I will not rest until I track down Jerry Tyson. He killed the man that I loved." Kate said.

The bailiff was called back and he escorted them into the courtroom. The press was trying to crowd into the room but soon the judge have had enough.

"Bailiff, clear the courtroom of these pesky press!" The judge ordered. "So Detective Beckett has the matter of your representation been adequately resolved?"

"Yes your Honor my representative is Alexander Cross." Kate strongly said.

"I see very well so I understand there is some new evidence?" The judge asks.

"Yes your honor I have just given it the DA and he has an announcement."  
>Alexander Cross said.<p>

"Yes your Honor the State of New York will not file charges against Detective Beckett in the charge of first-degree murder. We will file charges against Jerry Tyson instead the real killer. We will have to try this man in absentsia since no one can locate him." The DA stated.

"Fine Mr. District Attorney I hereby order the immediate release of Detective Beckett. Detective Beckett we are glad that a gross miscarriage of justice was avoided. If you wish I can arrange passage out of here to bypass the press." The judge offers.

"Thank you Judge I would appreciate that courtesy be extended to my family too and my attorney?" Kate asks.

"Certainly…bailiff escort these fine people out of the courthouse. Court is in recess." The Judge says as he bangs his gavel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The room was a small one. It was institutional white. It was lit by one large LED light that flooded the whole room. There was one registered nurse tending to the patient's care. Her only task was to alert the team if there were any changes to his condition at all. Bravo team leader checked on his status on the hour.

Bravo leader has a thought, taking the rounds that were taken from Rick during the run and go surgery. He slides them into an official NYPD evidence bag and seals it. Leaving the room, he reports to the team's tech room to discuss the plan he now has.

He explains his idea to leader and he thinks it is a solid plan. The evidence bag will be drop off to the CSU. Since his DNA is still on the rounds this will confirm that Beckett could not have shot Rick. The rounds are sent via courier and should arrive before the end of the day.

\\\\\

Kate was cleared of all the charges against her. She had been placed on modified assignment. She had her shield back, but not her gun. Montgomery had decided to move her to the 5th floor where the press could not take any pictures of her or interview her. She was a bit taken aback by his decision to hide her from the public. She trusts that he knows better.

The under breath comments never stop. LT gave her the evil eye but never verbally said anything to her. That was not the case when Velasquez met her in the staircase.

"You should be thrown off the force! I can't understand how you got off. There is no excuse for you getting away with murder. We all liked him and now that he is gone..." She wails.

"Yeah, maybe so…I loved him. Now he is gone and it was not because of me! So back off…!" Kate says storming off.

Kate has a combination of feelings from anger and understanding to sadness. Velasquez does not know that the new evidence of her innocence. It was never reported. She just takes the verbal abuse. Walking over to her desk, she looks to Castle's chair. She gathers her bare necessities to start her part of the investigation then knocks on the side of the Captain's doorway. He motions her to enter.

Kate enters the Captain's office.

"Beckett what do you want?" He asks.

"Sir it is about Castle's chair," Kate explains.

"What about it, Kate?" He asks with his tone a bit more with concern.

"Sir, I would like to take it to my new location." Kate says.

Roy puts down his pen then gets up and closes the door and blinds.

"Kate, why would you want to torment yourself with that chair to constantly remind who you have lost?" He asks.

"Sir, that is precisely why I want it. It will motivate me in finding his killer. 3XK is still out there. He needs to be brought to justice." Kate says with her eyes blazing.

Roy looked at his desk then at her.

"Kate it is just a chair. If you want it you can choose to take it with my blessing." Roy says ending with a sigh. "He was a very good man I will miss him around here. He made you have fun. That was all I wanted for you Kate."

"Yes Sir, he was…" Kate says as she left the room.

"Javi, can I speak to you for the moment?" Kate asks.

"Sure Chica what's up?" Javi asks.

"It is about Castle's chair would you…" Kate says almost breaking down.

"Sure I can carry it for you…Kate." Javi says.

Kate heads upstairs to her new location. It is quiet and away from everything.

"Kate, for what it is worth I'm glad you were not indicted by the DA though, I do not know why that happened." Javi says as he plants Castle's chair next to new her desk.

"Javi, I'm not supposed to tell you this but I got off due to CSU being sloppy. The judge ordered them to do a complete audit on this case. I know Lanie is supervising the organic parts." Kate whispers as if anyone could hear her from up here.

"Oh, that's why Lanie was complaining. She did not tell me…Your secret is safe with me. Damn CSU." Javi says as he exits to return to his desk.

She suddenly she's so alone at her desk on the 5th floor. She takes the file folder for the shooting that she was involved in. Reading over the case, she noticed that her weapon had never been broken down to see if there were actually clues to find out if Jerry Tyson had actually been the person who had shot Castle. She figures Lanie will catch that in her audit.

\\\\\

Dr Lanie Parish arrives at the CSU to personally look over everything that CSU was doing. She had her checklist and was searching the listings with a fine tooth comb.

"OK listens up…You guys screwed up and I'm here to set it right. I want you all to redo every test and check off. There will be no slip-ups this time! By the Book…!" Lanie exclaims.

Lanie stands over each test which has a possibility of organic matter. Lanie notices a couple of discrepancies.

"Damn these bullets were never tested! Get me a microscope!" Lanie orders.

"There is some organic residue on them…Live Cells? What is going on? Get me a scraping and get a DNA match on it." Lanie yells out.

Lanie hands the bullets to the ballistic tech to match the striations.

"So what do you have?" Lanie asks.

"It was fired from Detective Beckett's gun but there is an anomaly." The tech reported. There is missing part of the striations here the bullet is smooth something blocks the rifling."

"Well, get the gun and tear it apart! Find out what is causing it" Lanie says.

The tech checks out the gun then does a minute inspection and notices that it was not done before. The tech on the slip is no longer working for CSU he had been transferred to traffic.

"Ma'am we have a problem this gun was never thoroughly checked" The tech reports.

"So what did you find in the tear down?" Lanie asks being a bit exasperated.

"There is a piece of skin in the carriage under the barrel and there are scorches inside the barrel cleaning has soot particles and blood." The tech says. The last person who clean this gun while putting it together got bit by it and left a piece of them behind."

"Get that piece to DNA testing I want to know who that person was" Lanie orders.

By the end of the day the audit was complete only pieces missing are the two DNA tests orders. Those should appear in a few days. Otherwise, she has completed her audit. It shows the disgusting lack of discipline from what she learns. She makes her recommendations then heads home. It had been a long day. Those live cells should not have survived this was puzzling to her.

\\\\\

Meanwhile in an office two men are discussing the rapid deterioration of the case against Detective Beckett.

"See I told you it would not hold. Airtight my A$$!" The man said sitting behind a huge desk.

"I was assured it was I do not know what happened. She got VIP treatment so our person in Rikers could not strike. Even with that setback, the evidence of her guilt was overwhelming. There was eyewitness testimony saying she fired her weapon at the decease. The CSU tech was transferred as you ordered and the evidence on her gun was deemed finished. It should have worked. So what do we do now? Put out a hit?" The man standing asks.

"What we do now is nothing. Her luck will not hold now that the writer is out of our way. She will make a mistake because that is who she is. I have studied her I'm confident we will get another shot at her." The man says. "Now get out of here I've got work to do and so do you."

"Yes I guess I do. Until next time…" He says as he exits the room.

The man behind the desk sighs then closes the folder on his desk. The picture of Kate Beckett is seen. He lifts the folder then gets out of his chair and walks up to a hidden door. He enters and there are a massive number of file cabinets. He places the file in one of the lower cabinets then closes it and departs out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lanie is waiting patiently for the results to come back on both the skin residue from the gun barrel and the blood that she recovered from the 2 of the 3 rounds. They came in an official evidence bag completely sealed. It was just more of that sloppiness that she had uncovered. These rounds had never seen by any tech. If she did not know better someone was trying to bury this evidence. However, it would have worked too until Kate's attorney was smart enough to see through the fog.

Lanie decided to use her time wisely. Castles clothes were still in the evidence bin. She had gone over everything again and found a trace of some type of anesthetic on his shirt collar. Wondering how that had got there she tested the compound more carefully. Seeing that CSU was taking so long to come back with the results from the first tests that she ordered, she was going to run the tests herself. Taking a sample of his shirt she set up the sample in the biochemical analyzer. Tapping her fingers while she was waiting, her thoughts went to Kate. She knew about her admission when they talked last.

She could never imagine that happening to her and Javi. Just when she finally admitted that she loved Rick...The analyzer was beeping. Lanie looked at the results and became more puzzled. The results that had been identified were that of Sevoflurane. This was an anesthetic that was used for a surgical procedure and at room temperature and for the life of her she did not how this had been deposited onto Castles shirt collar.

/

Kate was alone in her office on the 5th floor. It had been almost a week since she had been a prisoner of the 12th precinct. Not that she minded, there was always some reporter or photographer at the entrance of the 12th. She had not used the front of the building since all this had happened. Instead, she got used the using the underground entrance. There was no way that she could be ambushed there. She had hoped by now that they all had lost interest. But as she pulled into the garage this morning she knew that this was not the case.

Picking up her phone, she called Javi and wanted him to bring her the crime scene pictures so she might be able to see something that the CSU team might have missed. Hanging up, she waited for him to arrive. In the meantime, she read over Ryan's report of the whole incident. After reading a paragraph or two, she heard the elevator ding for the floor. She never realized how loud that ding was until she was the only one on the floor. She settles at her desk as Javi enters.

"Hey Kate…" Javi says jauntily walking toward her.

"Hi Javi" Kate says pushing herself away from her desk so she could swivel her chair toward him.

Her eyes glanced at the empty chair beside her desk then a lump in her throat appears.

"Here are the crime scene pictures you wanted." Javi says handing the pics to her.

"Wow, why is that file so huge?" Kate exclaims as it lands on the desk.

"I am not so sure. The tech's took way too many pictures that weren't really necessary." He surmises.

"Kate I know this is going to be a hard thing for you to do but those pictures are pretty graphic, even if it is Rick." Javi warns.

"Thanks, Javi, but I really need to do this for both of us. I need to go to Alexis with something about how her father was murdered." Kate bitterly says.

"Kate would you want some help going through all those pictures?" Javi asks.

"Javi are you sure you want to be associated with a cleared murderer?" She asks jokingly.

"Kate I would help you with anything you asked, you should know this by now. Chica" Javi replies.

"Yes but Javi I never asked you to help me with this, you just volunteered." Kate points out.

He gave her a sad look

"Well, now I am asking you. What are my orders? You are still my superior officer and my lead detective." Javi earnestly asks.

"Okay, Detective Esposito I am going to need help sorting through all of the pictures. Are you up for the task?" Kate asks with a smile.

"I'm on it" he replies.

They were at it for about 3 hours and were coming up empty. They decided that a break was needed. Kate's stomach had been groaning from about 11:00 am. Espo looked at her

"Kate lets take a break and head down to the 4th floor and be around some real people." He suggests.

She looks over to him and thinks why the hell not.

They both get up from the desk and move over to the staircase knowing it takes forever for the elevator to arrive to the 5th floor. Walking down the stairs they are both lost in thought.

"Kate what exactly are we looking for in those pictures." He asks.

"I am looking for anything, a chameleon if you will. It's something or someone who blends into the woodwork. Like something hiding in plain sight." She replies while rounding the next set of steps.

"What do you expect to find?" He asks.

"Javi I am not sure that there is anything to find. There is something going on here and I am going to find out what it is." Kate says with a determine look.

He looks at her with a reserved look.

"Kate what aren't you telling me?" He asks stopping before anyone could overhear them or even see them.

"Look Javi there is something not right here at the precinct. Someone had removed the barrel on my gun and then while I was being arrested they switched it back. It was not me that shot Castle. My gun was too heavy in my hand and my shots went wide." Kate confides.

Javi looks at her shocked

"Wait what are you telling me? Someone else shot him?" Javi recovers.

"Yeah Javi, it looks that way. We can not let anyone know that their trap did not spring. It had to be someone on this floor." Kate says then continues down the stairs.

They reach the break room on the floor. She usually loves the excitement of seeing other people running around the 4th floor. Busy everyone is so busy. However, she views everyone with suspicion.

"_Was he the one to betray me? Or was it her?"_ She thinks as she scanned the busy floor.

Walking over to the coffee machine, she pours Javi and herself a cup. Adding sugar and cream she sips it slowly. Javi takes his and just as he was about to ask Kate if she wants to take the coffee back to her desk, Ryan walks in the break room.

"Well, any progress?" He conspiratorially whispers.

They both shake their head no.

"Kev, there are about 350 pictures to go through. Even with Javi working with me, it will still be the rest of the afternoon before we get through all of them." She whispers back making sure no one knows what she doing upstairs.

They both turn to look to Kevin. He gives them a sign of support. They both turn and leave the break room. Javi decides to break away from Kate.

"Boss I need to go. There is a lead I need to run down." Javi whispers.

"Javi does it have anything to do with Castle's case?" She whispers back.

"I would rather not say anything, only if it doesn't pan out then you would be the less the wiser." Javi replies in another whisper.

"Ok Javi, go after that lead I'll be waiting on your report." Kate says as she ascends the stairs.

Upon arriving at her desk she decides to run through the pictures of the crime scene again, maybe there was something that she had missed. Looking at them carefully she spies a picture she had just glanced at and threw onto the irrelevant pile. Picking it up, she studies the picture for about 3 minutes.

She is so engrossed in her study of the picture that she never hears Alexis calling her name.

"Kate, hello earth to Kate…?" The young woman says.

She finally raises her head to she who was calling her name. At first Kate is startled to see who it is standing in front of her. Feeling the knot in her stomach, she can't imagine why she is standing in front of her. Alexis knows that she was cleared of all charges, but she has no clue why she would be here visiting.

"Kate?" She asks, "Are you alright?"

Suddenly she is at a loss for words.

"Alexis?" she squeaks out as her mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Yes Kate that is my name" the young woman smiles.

"Alexis…Why are you here?" Kate asks as her stomach rumbles.

"Well, I got to thinking that you might be hungry and I was right too. Here I got you your favorite, a cheeseburger with deep fried fries, and a strawberry shake." She says producing the bag.

"Alexis you did not need to do that." Kate says as her stomach again grumbled.

"So says the woman whose stomach growled at me not once, but twice. Kate everyone needs comfort food." Alexis points out.

"Well Yeah, I guess I must be hungry thanks a lot." Kate says

"You think?" Alexis queries with an upraised eyebrow.

Kate sees in a flash Rick doing that same mannerism.

"Thank you Alexis for thinking about me, anyone who brings me lunch means a lot to me." Kate says as she digs into the bag,

Alexis produces her own bag then they silently eat while Alexis sits in Castle's chair. And for a moment Kate feels that familiarness return.

"So what is all this?" Alexis asks being very curious.

She sees all the crime scene pictures on Kate's large table. Kate really wants to reveal what she is working and has a feeling of guilt if she does not tell her.

"Alexis these are pictures of your dad's murder scene." Kate sorrowfully says as she returns to one particular pic.

"Oh" escapes Alexis' lips at that revelation. "Kate what is it?"

"Alexis I am thinking that this EMT here in this picture is actually Jerry Tyson." Kate points to the man in the pic.

"Are you sure, Kate could he have been at the murder scene?" Alexis gasps.

"I am not exactly sure. I'd need to run this by Ryan and Espo, but it might be him" Kate says.

Alexis looks to her with a sad look. She needs to ask something of her and does not quite how to word it. So deciding that the direct approach is the best course of action she just lets it come out of her in one long sentence.

"Kate, I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Hamptons, there is something that I think we both need to do together." Alexis says with tears glistening.

Kate actually draws a blank until she remembers Rick's words that they had in the cemetery before Morloc bit him on the shoulder.

"_Kate I think being placed in the ground to decompose is barbaric. I much prefer the Viking method by fire and my ashes spread at my house seaside." _She remembers it was one of the only times he called her Kate.

"Kate, tell me if I am wrong, but were you in love with my father?" She asks.

"Yes Alexis, I did love him. I loved him very much" She says in a whisper.

"Kate I need you to come with me out to the Hamptons so we can honor Dad's last wish..."

"The Viking funeral…" Kate whispers while looking at Alexis seeing the amazement in her eyes.

"Yes he must have told you?" Alexis asks.

"Yes he did when we first met. He told me in passing." Kate says with her eyes gazing over.

"Kate then, you know. You have to be there. It was my Dad's last wish. The ceremony will be on this Saturday at the Hampton house. Please bring a bag and spend the weekend with Grams and I" Alexis asks.

"Sweetie there is nothing that would make me happier." Kate says then hugs the young woman.

Once they separate Alexis has an award winning smile on her face.

**Without the help of Phnxgrl, none of this story would be possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kate needed to finish up her paperwork soon if she was going to have any chance of making it over to the loft. She needs to pick up Martha and Alexis for the trip out to the Hamptons. Hopefully, she would miss encountering any type of weekend traffic. She still dreaded the 5th floor, but she was coping with it. Since it was Friday she had secured all the crime scene pictures into the hardly ever used safe. Spinning the lock dial she turns and starts to gather her things.

Espo climbs the stairs to the 5th floor and caught Kate off guard. She reeled back just a little until she realized it was him.

"Javi, you scared the crap out of me." Kate says startled by his stealthy appearance.

"I'm sorry Kate, but I-we have some news." He solemnly says.

"What do you have Espo?" She asks with much curiosity.

"Brace yourself Kate maybe you want to sit down?" Javi suggests.

"No Espo I am fine please I need to get out of here Alexis and Martha are waiting on me." Kate says exasperatedly.

"Ok, Chica but please do not say I did not warn you." Javi says with a warning.

"OK, Javi I have been warned. So out with it already! I believe you are stalling. It can not be that bad of news? Can it?" Kate asks with her confidence a bit wavering.

"Ok, Chica you got me here it goes…Lanie thinks there is a very small possibility that Rick might be alive." Javi says quickly.

He hopes it would not be too devastating news as he looks at the young woman.

Kate looks at him stunned then she sits down contemplating that real possibility.

"Espo…What…? Is she sure?" Kate says with her hands covering her face.

Kate feels like the wind has been knocked out of her. She reaches for the glass of water which suddenly appears in Javi's hand.

"There there Chica sip it slowly" he admonishes. "Yeah, I felt the same thing when she told me. You need to get over to the OCME. She can explain it better than I. I'm just the messenger boy."

"Javi…How…Yes, you are right I need to leave now. Will you come with me?" Kate asks as if she is a bit lost.

"Sure I have already checked out with the Captain we are able to go as soon as you can stand." Javi says.

Kate becoming stronger is now determined to get the real truth from Lanie.

\\\\\

Lanie was not expecting her beau to accompany Kate as they strode in the autopsy.

"Oh Javi…I guess you told her? Oh, Kate I'm so sorry to do this." Lanie says suportingly.

"That's ok Lanie so tell me is it true Rick could be alive?" Kate says with much trepidation in her voice.

"Well, that depends on a number of things but the science does not lie and according to these records. Rick Castle was alive at least 24 hours after he was shot. Organ tissue is the first to deteriorate from the death of the body. So to find live cells on a few bullets that CSU missed leads me to believe that conclusion." Lanie states.

"Wait what did you say? What bullets? Did they go through ballistics?" Kate asks trying to wrap her head around this new information.

"Of course they did after I found them. I swear it looks like they were trying to bury evidence over there. CSU is inept but corrupt never crossed my mind." Lanie explains.

"Chica this is big…Someone tried to frame you…Then buries the evidence of Rick not even possibly being dead. There is a larger conspiracy afoot." Javi says.

"Lanie, who else knows of these reports?" Kate asks.

"Well, the test tech but they are anonymous. So I guess only me…Why?" Lanie asks.

"Lanie these results could be deadly to the conspirators and possibly endanger Rick's life too. Someone went to much trouble to make the world think Rick is dead. We need them to continue thinking that happened." Kate says,

"So you think Rick is alive?" Javi asks.

"Yes but we have to make everyone believe that we don't." Kate says, "We have a bigger conspiracy to consider."

"I'll say. There was proof your barrel was field stripped and reassembled." Lanie says. "We found blood and tissue under the receiver. The person was sloppy too. They got themselves bit. We are still awaiting DNA results on that one too."

"Good work Lanie, please keep these results private. We have a mole or several in the department. At this point, we do not have too many friends in the department we can trust." Kate says.

"Ok, Kate I will make the results my eyes only." Lanie says. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Ok well, I need to get to the loft. I need to speak with Martha and Alexis." Kate says.

"Chica I will drive you." Javi volunteers. "I'll see you Lanie after the end of your shift…Perhaps we can…"

Lanie squeals when Javi whispers in her ear.

"That Javier Esposito I will be most happy to comply." Lanie says kissing him.

"Bye Chica see you soon" Espo says.

"Thanks, Lanie, I'll see you on Monday." Kate says as they both disappear out the swinging doors.

\\\\

Kate was quiet as they got in the car to drive to the loft. Javi had only been over a few times to play Halo 2 with Rick and Ryan.

As they drove Kate was thinking

"_Where was place that the switch took place?"_

Finally, she had to get it out of her head.

"Javi pull over we need to talk." Kate says.

Javi pulls over and looks at his partner.

"We need to figure this out…I've racked my brain until it hurt. I can not remember the last time anyone touched my weapon." Kate bitterly says.

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time with that too. I mean they had to have planned this precisely. They had to get the barrel remove it, shoot Castle then get it back on your gun stock before IA came to confiscate it."

"Yeah…It is like …" Kate says not able to form the correct words she wanted.

"Yeah, Chica I know…It is just so unbelievable." Javi says.

"Why would Rick be a target and why try to frame me? Espo all I have are questions. Plus Alexis found what looks like Tyson at the scene dressed as an EMT. What does this all mean?" Kate bitterly says.

"Wait… are you sure it is Tyson?" Javi asks.

"Well I'm pretty sure I was going to ask you but you blindsided me with the news that Rick is alive. I forgot all about it." Kate says even more bitter.

At this point Kate's phone rings.

"Beckett" she answers.

"Kate? Are you alright?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis, I'm so sorry I realize it is late…Something came up but tell your Grandmother I will be there very soon." Kate says.

"Kate it's okay. How long before you get here?" She asks.

"Alexis, I am on the road right now, I should be there in 20." Kate replies.

"Okay, Kate we will be waiting for you." She said then hangs up.

"So that was little Castle…? What are you doing?" Javi asks.

"Yeah Javi…She, her Grandmother and I are going to the Hamptons to spread Rick's ashes in the Atlantic." Kate says.

"Chica, do you think that's such a good idea? Knowing what we know now?" Javi asks as he starts up the car.

"Yes Javi remember there is a big conspiracy out there. If I did something out of the ordinary it might tip them off. We might never get the answers we seek." Kate says.

"Right the conspiracy…Well, have a good trip I will see you on Monday." Javi says pulling into the loft's private parking garage.

Javi got out.

"Thanks for the ride Javi do you want me to drop you anywhere?" Kate asks.

"Nah Ryan is following we will go back to the precinct and look over your pictures. Call us if you need anything. Drive safely." Javi says as Ryan parked in a spot pulls up.

Thanks, Javi and you too Kevin. It is good to know you have my back!" Kate says leaning into the window of the cruiser.

"You too Boss now go do your duty and we will be fine. Come on Ryan we need to get out of here." Javi says as he climbs in the car then they sped off.

Kate enters the lobby from the rear and surprises both Martha and Alexis who were looking out the front of the building for her.

"So are you ready?" Kate asks.

"Oh, Katherine there you are…We were so worried." Martha says with a hug.

Alexis waits her turn to hug the detective. Then picking up their bags they exit to the parking area. Loading the bags, Kate got behind the wheel as Martha sat in the back. Alexis sat in Rick's position, Shotgun. Kate warred with herself on the drive out. She wants to tell them that this ceremony was not needed. Though, the more she thought about it…There was no reason to think Rick would return anytime soon. So in the end Kate decided to keep the information to herself. They need closure. If this ritual can give them that peace so be it.

\\\\\

Rick was still in a medical coma when the leader got a phone call.

"This is Leader…What are you sure? That crazy bastard. Look stall him… I do not care if he is the patient zero's Father. Stall him that is an order!" the Leader yells in the phone.

Getting off the phone, he smoothes his uniform then goes out of his office. Then relieve the guard of his burden.

"Corporal stand down…He is with me." The leader says.

"You jeopardize everything coming here!" The leader says after leading his guest into his office.

The leader goes over to the liquor cabinet and pours two fingers of smooth Irish whiskey into two glasses. Then he hands one to his guest.

"Thanks" the guest says as he takes a sip.

"You are a crazy bastard. You know that?" Leader says.

"Yeah, I have been told that a time or two… So how is he?" The man with very blue eyes asks.

"He is like you holding his own…But no thanks to you this place is compromised! We will be moving him soon. We can not let those crazy bastards finish the job!" Leader says downing the rest of the drink.

"Relax they think they have won…He is off the grid. Next phase is quickly coming up." The man says.

"Easy for you to say you are not in the trenches." The leader scoffs.

"Listen I dug those trenches long before you were born! Now enough stalling I want to see my Son!" The man says with much conviction.

"Ok, I will escort you…Remember he has just came out of major surgery." The leader warned.

The leader took him into the makeshift ICU Then left the man alone with his son.

The man sat on the side of the bed holding his hand then something was happening. The indicators were going wild this was not normal for a person who was in an induced coma.

There was a strong grip on his hand then a voice says.

"Dad…? Where is Kate? She is in danger!" Rick says staring into his Father's eyes with much determination.

A/N: I will be updating this story and keep the other 6 in limbo for a while. I am having trouble keeping the stories straight in my head. I hope that not too many readers are disappointed.

Many thanks to Phnxgrl she is a godsend!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kate looks at all the beautiful homes that line the shoreline of the Hamptons as she drives east on route 27. Castle's summer home is actually in Bridgehampton. Passing through Tuckahoe, Alexis is getting more and more excited. She has made this trip hundreds of times. She knows that they are almost there.

Martha could have been bothered less with the fact that they were almost there. She would be putting her son to his final resting place. There was no way on god's green earth she should be doing this before she went first. A mother is not supposed to outlive her child.

"Kate, turn right onto Ocean road," Alexis says excitedly.

Kate turns and they are now heading down a small 2 lane road. They drive for about ¾ of a mile.

"Kate, turn left onto Surfside drive" Alexis states.

Kate does what she is told and the road has now turned to a single lane road covered with sand in places. Kate stares in amazement at the sizes of the homes on the block. The funny thing is that there are only 5 houses that line the beach. The property that separates the houses is so massive there would be no disturbing the neighbors even with a very loud get together.

"Kate slow down a bit…Okay, we're here!" Alexis states.

Kate wheels the car into the driveway. Placing the car in park all she can do is stare at the mansion in front of her. The next thing she hears is Alexis standing at the driver's side door.

"Kate I know that this is a lot to take in. It's just a house." She says.

Kate disagrees by shaking her head.

"This is no way a house," she says to herself as she got out of the car and headed to the trunk.

Gathering their overnight bags from the trunk Kate's hand brushes against Martha's as they both reach for Martha's bag. What Kate feels is a very cold feeling hand. Martha quickly retrieves her hand when they touch.

"It's okay Martha I have it." Kate states.

Retrieving the bags they both turn and head for the front door. Kate has the feeling that this weekend was a very bad idea. Even though Martha puts on a brave face inside she must be hurting very badly.

The staff had done a wonderful job airing out the home. Everything was clean and the refrigerator was stocked with just about anything they wanted to eat. On the counter was a bottle of very expensive red wine with a card attached to it from the staff.

_"We are all so very sorry for your loss...love Jeff, Kim, and Sue."_

"Alexis, who are these people?" Kate asks as she looks at the bottle's note.

"Kate, they are the people Dad hired to watch and take care of the house when he bought it. They are like a second family to us." Alexis explains.

Kate just stood and stared at everything. Alexis gently nudged her to get her attention.

"I know you think that this is a lot to take. I think a walk around this place is exactly what you need." Alexis says acting as a tour guide.

They leave Martha in the kitchen and start walking through the first floor. Alexis shows Kate the largest room in the house.

"This is basically our comfort room." Alexis states.

Kate takes it all in with the mounted on the wall opposite the fireplace 100" LED flat screen television. Below the TV, there was a mahogany entertainment console with the works. A 50 disc CD player, and all types of media to play just about anything you could dream of. The carpet was wall to wall and oh so very soft. She really wanted to take off her shoes and walk around barefoot just to see how soft it really was.

"Kate, are you ok? I know it seems to be too much. It is not really." Alexis asks pulling Kate out of her musings.

"What did you say Alexis? This place is amazing." Kate stated with much awe.

"Kate this is only just the living room, just wait." Alexis says with a very coy smile on her face.

They ascended the stairs and walked down the hallway. Alexis moved to what looked like the master bedroom. Opening the door the room looked oddly familiar. Then it dawned on her, this bedroom was identical to his bedroom in the loft.

"Dad liked the interior decorator that designed the bedroom in the loft so much he had her duplicate it here." Alexis says.

In the center of the bedroom, there was a king sized bed. On either side, there were oak nightstands. Across from the bed there was a very large armoire she thought it could fit everything in her closet back at her apartment. Kate could picture herself here with him. Her thoughts drifted of them being together then her thoughts moved to the footsteps of little ones entering this room. She missed him and it was starting to take its toll.

Coming back to reality Kate was being pulled by Alexis by the hand

"Come on Kate, the best is yet to be seen." Alexis says eagerly pulling on her hand.

Alexis threw them open the French doors that connected to the bedroom. Kate followed Alexis onto the balcony. The floor was a fine Italian gray marble. Even at night the balcony offered a breathtaking view of the beach and ocean. This home was simply amazing.

"Well, Kate what do you think of this view? Breathtaking Huh…? I love sitting out here to watch the waves. It is a fitting place for Dad's last resting place. Don't you agree?" Alexis says.

"Alexis, this view is beyond beautiful." Kate says still being awestruck.

"Well, I know Dad spent a lot of time here too with his morning coffee. He came out here to watch the sun rise. He did much of his thinking here too of his stories and plots." Alexis states.

"Alexis, I can see how someone can be pulled under the spell of this place." Kate says.

"Well, enough of this walking around. What do you say to a late dinner?" Alexis suggests.

"Alexis, I'd love that only if I can prepare it, though." Kate says.

"Would you mind if I help you?" Alexis asks.

"Great…What do we have to cook?" Kate asks still not moving from the view.

"Kate you just have to look in the refrigerator. Everything is stocked before we arrived here." Alexis nonchalantly says as if it was commonplace to have a fully stocked kitchen.

Leaving the balcony and the bedroom they head to the kitchen. Martha was sitting at the kitchen island with a glass of red wine.

"Martha, are you hungry? I am going to prepare something to eat." Kate says.

"Why yes Katherine, I was just thinking about ordering something from the little restaurant on the beach. They have the best seafood" Martha states.

"Martha, as wonderful as you make that sound I'd love to cook for you and Alexis." Kate says.

"Well, in that case the restaurant will not go away we can do that another day. By all means dear Katherine, Please cook away to your heart's content." Martha states.

Kate walks up to the very large double door Thermador refrigerator/freezer. Opening it, she sees all the items to make what she needs. She takes out everything she needs to prepare what she hopes they will both like. She also notices that the staff went to the extreme when they stocked it with fresh fruits, vegetables, sparkling water, and a case of imported beer.

Kate busies herself with the prep.

"Kate is there anything I can do?" Alexis asks.

"Sure Alexis why don't you slice up these vegetables?" Kate points out on the counter.

"Great Kate I will get right on it." Alexis cheerfully says.

Kate heats up the cast iron skillet then adds butter and olive oil. She carefully watches as it melts slowly. 3 minutes later the butter is sizzling and she adds 4 skinless, boneless chicken breasts. Browning them on both sides, she removes the chicken and plates the pieces. Adding lemon juice, chicken stock and capers into the pan she brings the broth to a boil and places the cooked chicken back into the pan. Adding seasoning, she covers the pan and lets it simmer for 5 minutes.

Martha is impressed by Kate's skills in the kitchen by what she sees. Kate looks to be at home in this setting.

"Katherine how long have you been cooking like this?" Martha inquires.

"Well, when my Mom was... what I mean is my Mom had one of these cookbooks. It was handed down to her from her Mother." Kate states on the verge of tears.

Kate hopes that they both missed her slip. Martha decides not to continue with this inquiry due to Kate's emotional state. Kate had other ideas then continued her explanation.

"Martha, what she taught me when I was younger has stuck with me. She would plan a lot of dinner parties for my father's clients. She always had them wanting more of what she cooked. So over time I guess it rubbed off on me." Kate says getting her emotions more under control.

"Katherine I am glad to know this about you. I sense that you miss her immensely." Martha states with much compassion.

"Martha, there are times when I still can't make it through the day without thinking about her. How she would react to who I date, if she was happy with my career path, and believe it or not children." Kate states.

"Katherine this is a normal feeling she will always be a part of you no matter what happens, and do you know how I know this?" Martha asks.

Kate looks to her with a puzzled look. Martha extends her arm and with her index finger touches it to Kate's chest

"She will always be in your heart" The older woman states.

Kate's eyes quickly start to glaze over and a lone tear slides down her cheek. Within seconds, she thinks about her childhood and the times she shared with her Mother. Martha gets up and rounds the island and pulls Kate into a motherly hug. All the frustration and hurt leave Kate's body during this embrace. She sobs quietly and after what seems to be hours she looks up to Martha.

"Thank You, Martha." She says drying her eyes.

"Katherine, no thanks are necessary everyone needs someone to lean on every once and a while." Martha says glad to help someone she had hoped one day to be her daughter in law.

The moment is over and the chicken is just about done. Turning away from each other they see Alexis and notice that she has been weeping quietly also.

"Gram that was such a beautiful moment I feel it too…" Alexis says wiping the tears from her eyes.

Before Alexis can finish her thought both women walks over and draw her into a group hug.

"I really need to finish this dinner if we are going to be able to eat it tonight." Kate quipped breaking the hug then attending to the rest of the dinner.

Martha sets out the plates and silverware, Alexis lights some candles for the mood. Kate removes the chicken from the pan and plates it. Simmering the lemon/butter sauce into a light thick sauce she covers the chicken with the sauce, she adds the vegetables that Alexis had prepared earlier.

Kate walks over to the table with the plates.

"So Katherine what have you made for our culinary delight?" Martha asks.

"This was one of my Mom's favorite dishes. It is chicken piccata" Kate replies.

"Well, it simply looks delicious." Martha praises.

Light conversation went on between the three women. Kate thought seriously about telling them about her news. After thinking about it, she decided that what was happening at the dinner table was too precious to disrupt with the fact that Rick could be alive. Cleaning up after they were finished Kate asked Alexis

"Alexis, I have a question for you." Kate asks.

"What is it Kate?" Alexis asks curiously what the older woman was thinking.

"Alexis what would you do if someone had some news about your father's case." Kate asks.

Alexis looks perplexed

"Kate what do you know?" Alexis asks very concerned.

"Listen pumpkin, what I have to tell you could be nothing until Espo and Ryan get back to me on the supposed evidence we found. I really can't tell you anything until our weekend is over okay? It still needs to be verified." Kate says.

Alexis is torn. She wants Kate to tell her what she might know but, on the other hand, whatever it is could have a negative result for her Grandmother.

"Okay Kate, I can wait until Monday. It is the reading of dad's will that day too. I would love to have good news on that day." Alexis states.

"Alexis I thought you would have had that done already?" Kate asks.

"Well, it is part of dad's will we have to release him before it is read. Besides it is a formality anyway. I have my own money and so does Grams. So we are not in any need." Alexis states.

"So on that note, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Kate asks.

"Well, Kate I thought you would take the master bedroom. Grams and I have our own rooms. It will be empty otherwise." Alexis states.

"Alexis, I couldn't that's your Dad's bedroom." Kate protests.

"Correction Kate, that WAS Dad's bedroom. He is not here anymore. You can and you will end of discussion." Alexis forcefully states.

Walking up the stairs to retire for the night Kate could see that she is quickly being a part of this extended family...and she likes it. Going through the master bath, she spies a huge tub. Feeling a little guilty, she starts the water for a long relaxing bath. Castle does not have any bath oils, but finds an old bottle of Jo Malone red rose bath oil. She wonders where this could have possibly come from and makes a mental note to ask Alexis about it in the morning.

Soaking for about an hour she decides to vacate the cold water she is now sitting in. Drying off she walks out to his armoire. She rummages through its drawers until she giggles to herself. She pulls out one of Rick's Batman t-shirts. She puts it on. Heading to the massive bed, she pulls back the comforter and slips between the sheets. Her thoughts wonder if he is really alive and that's the last thing she contemplates before falling quickly asleep.

While she sleeps, she dreams of what they could have together_._

_Her dream finds her married to Rick and she is bathing their daughter. He tells her that he wants to make an ice cream run and that he will return shortly. Time moves by and her daughter is now sound asleep waiting for him. He has not returned and it's hours later. She gets worried and just then her cell phone rings._

_"Yes this is Kate Castle"_

_The phone falls from her ear and as it hits the floor, as it does she bolts straight up in the bed and is sweating profusely not quite waking from her now dream turned nightmare._

Alexis awoke to the sound of screaming coming from her Dad's bedroom. She got up and knocked softly on the door. Not hearing an invite to enter, she slowly opens the door and peeks in. What she hears and sees scare her a lot. Kate is sitting straight up in the bed and it seems like she is talking about Rick.

"Noooooo it can't be, please he can't be dead. There has to be some mistake." Kate screams.

Alexis walks cautiously over to the bed and reaches for Kate.

"Kate, please wake up." Alexis says shaking her arm gently hoping it would pull her from her nightmare.

It did not work. Alexis heard Kate scream out again.

"Pleeeeeease someone do something!" Kate screams out in anguish.

Alexis sits on the bed and gently places her hand on Kate's shoulder. Right at that moment Kate's eyes widen and she stops her screaming. Kate comes back to the living and sees Alexis directly in front of her.

"Kate, do you want to talk about it?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis, all I need right now is a loving embrace." Kate says panting.

They both move towards each other feeling like each of them needs this hug. It lasts for a while and before Alexis realizes it Kate has fallen back to sleep on her shoulder. Laying her down back into the bed she stands back to contemplate.

__"What has my dad done to her?"__

Kate wakes up slowly and has little memory of last night's event. She rolls over to eye the alarm clock. It reads 9:53am. Kate jumps from the bed, throws on her robe and heads down to the kitchen where she finds Alexis and Martha at the kitchen island enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Kate asks perplexed.

"Katherine, after last night we felt that you needed to rest a little longer." Martha says taking a sip of her coffee.

Kate looks at the both of them like they're crazy.

"What are the two of you talking about? What event are you talking about did someone try to break in last night without me knowing?" Kate asks visibly disturbed.

Martha and Alexis look at each other in shock.

"Kate, are you for real? You mean to tell me you forgot about your nightmare that had you screaming out at the top of your lungs?" Alexis asks out of total disbelief.

Kate looks at them as some pieces start to come back to her and she suddenly blurts out.

"They killed Rick." Kate exclaims.

"Kate what are you talking about?" Alexis asks as both redheads wanted to know.

She recounts the dream she had to the both of them and when she received the call on her cell she kind of woke up.

"Katherine I think that you are under a lot of pressure, maybe we should just honor Richard and then head back to the city early so you can relax before going back to work on Monday." Martha says.

"I agree with Grams. We should honor Dad and leave." Alexis says.

Moving over to make herself a cup of coffee she knows what Martha said was correct. Re-thinking their plans about the weekend she knows that this is the right decision.

After breakfast, the three women stand facing the Atlantic Ocean. All three women agreed that what should be said should be from the heart. They all talk about him from the heart and standing on the rock jetty each of them takes a turn at letting his ashes disperse into the Atlantic. Taking time to reflect on what they meant to him, each of them turn towards one another and see the tears rolling down each of their cheeks. Walking along the beach in silence they make it back to the house around noon and get ready to leave for the city.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The ride back to the city was a fairly quick one. Heading west, they noticed most of the traffic was heading east out to the far reaches of Long Island. Kate thought that since it was Saturday afternoon most people thought they would wait until most of the traffic had died down, boy were they mistaken. The LIE heading east was almost a parking lot.

Alexis sat in the front seat of the car again, in the seat that was usually reserved for her dad. She knew that Kate had some news about her dad's case, but she really wanted to know what she had uncovered. Knowing she could not wait until Monday she asked Kate

"Kate I know that you said you would tell me what you had discovered about dad's shooting, but could you possibly tell me sooner?" Alexis inquires.

"Alexis while I want to tell you, I really need to get all my ducks in a row before I reveal what might be a lead." Kate says while keeping her eyes on the road.

"What do you need to figure out?" Alexis innocently asks.

"Alexis, I have Kevin and Javi looking into a couple of things. I need to wait until I hear from them, Then I can give you solid proof that your Father might be still alive." Kate says glancing at the young woman.

Martha looks at the both of them with an alarmed look on her face.

"Katherine, just what are you telling us?" Martha asks worriedly.

"Martha, Alexis, I promise when I have something solid I will tell the both of you. Until that time could we just get back to the loft without any more questions?" Kate asks not realizing she sounded so cold.

Both women became silent at her request. The rest of the ride was in total silence until they reach the loft. They all have their own thoughts but don't speak about it. Parking the car everyone but Kate grabs their overnight bags. Kate closes the trunk of the car. Alexis looks at her with a questionable look.

"Kate what's going on?" Alexis asks noticing Kate did not pick up her bag.

"What do you mean Alexis?" Kate says feigning innocence.

"Why is your bag still in the trunk?" Alexis points out.

"Alexis, your dad was my friend in every sense of the word. There is no reason for me to be here with you two." Kate tries to explain.

"Katherine that is utter nonsense" Martha chimes.

"Kate we really want you to stay with us. There is no way after last night that we would ever leave you alone." Alexis states.

Reluctantly Kate decides it is for the best. Sunday rolls around and they think about the task they need to prepare for on Monday.

Kate, I know you have to work on Monday but could you take a half a day off for the reading of dad's will?" Alexis asks.

Kate looks at Alexis and mulls over the request.

"Alexis, I'd love too but I really need to get back to work. There are certain facts I need verified" Kate says as she sees Alexis' face fall.

"Kate I think it would be in your best interest to be here." Alexis retorts.

"Okay, Alexis you win, I will try to be here. I can't guarantee that I will. What is the reading time?" Kate asks.

"The reading is at 11 am." Alexis replies feeling much happier.

With that settled Kate retrieves her phone and gives Javi a quick call.

"Ola boss, what's up?" the Latin detective responds.

"Espo, I was just checking in to see if you had made any progress with the picture or the DNA samples?" Kate asks with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Wait, aren't you out in the Hamptons? Why are you calling me while on yours down time?" Espo inquires.

"Javi we returned early. I am back in the city." Kate responds.

"Oh..." Javi says.

"So Espo is there anything to report?" Kate asks expectantly.

"Well yes and no Chica." He responds cryptically.

"Come on Espo spill what does that even mean?" Kate asks exasperatedly.

"Fine Boss, the DNA is a match and Rick was definitely alive AFTER he was shot. The picture, on the other hand, is a bust. Tech had examined the picture without actually finding a match to the phony EMT." He states.

"Okay well, at least the DNA is the bright spot." Kate replies.

"Chica, I haven't told you the best part yet." Espo says delightedly he gets to gloat.

Kate rolls her eyes.

"So Espo what else did you find?" Kate cajoles.

"Well Boss, Kevin and I poured over the traffic cam footage from the hotel and found that the vehicle that came and transported Castle to the funeral home was not actually authorized to do so." Espo says.

"Really, It that all Espo?" Kate says a little miffed.

"There was a partial plate. We could not find a match to make a positive ID. So we tracked the vans movements. It arrived at the funeral home then we got a good view of the plate. We are in the process of running down the owners right now." Espo says waiting for a good boy comment.

"Javi today is Sunday, why are you doing this now?" Kate inquires.

"Kate we want him back as much as you do, he IS family." Espo says which makes her happy he is on her team.

She ended the call and went back to meet with Alexis and Martha. Walking through the loft she wanted to ask them where she was going to sleep for the night.

"Alexis where do you want me to sleep tonight?" Kate asks.

"Kate nothing has changed, sleep in the master bedroom, dad's room." Alexis replies. "It is the same arrangement as the Hampton house."

Martha and Alexis left Kate to her thoughts. As they ascended the stairs to their respective rooms, they noticed Kate just standing in the middle of the living room. They could not be sure, but it looked like Kate was softly crying. Alexis went to turn and comfort her but before she moved one step Martha gently took her arm and stopped her.

"Just give her some alone time okay Honey?" Martha says.

Alexis turns back and heads to her room. Martha lingers a little longer giving up a prayer.

"_Richard, if you are alive you need to try to make your way back to us you have no idea the impact you are having on Katherine."_

Martha turns slowly and moves to her room all the time keeping her eyes on Kate.

\\\\\

Waking ever so slowly Kate wants to never leave this bed and if she finds him alive she will make her feelings known to one certain writer. She can't believe that she has pushed him away at every gesture he has ever shown her. That will all stop now. Getting up, she takes a very long and satisfying shower. Getting her outfit ready for her return to the 12th she gets dressed and finishes her hair and make-up. Looking at herself in the mirror, she is satisfied with her appearance. Retrieving her service weapon and badge from Rick's safe, she heads out to the kitchen.

It is only then as she crosses the living room she notices that the loft is silent. No early morning conversations between Alexis and Martha. So she thinks about coffee then decides instead to pick up a cup on the way into the precinct. Looking over to the kitchen counter, she sees what she needs. She writes a short note to Alexis.

"_Alexis,_

_I went into the precinct._

_I will be back for the reading by 10:45._

_See you then,_

_Love Kate._

She leaves the note on the counter and walks to the door and leaves. When she arrives at the 12th the whole 4th floor is almost empty. She wanted to check back in with Captain Montgomery to let him know she would be back up on the 5th floor. His office is empty. Walking back to the stairwell she quickly climbs the stairs to her place of exile on the 5th floor. Upon arriving there, she sees what the boys have done. It looks like they have a location for the van that transported Rick.

Looking over all the other information, she finds out that there is an observation written in Kevin's notebook that has the name Van Groh circled many times with a question mark beside his name. If memory serves her correctly he was the range master at 1PP. Now all she can do is waits for the boys to return.

As it turns out she won't be waiting too long. She hears Kevin and Javi talking as they come up the stairs.

As they get to the top step they are both glad to see her.

"Hey guys!" she calls out.

"Hey Beckett" They both answer her in unison.

"So..." she alludes to their progress.

They both look at her with long faces.

"So Sorry Boss we tried but the van has disappeared." Javi says.

"It is like it ceased to exist." Ryan added.

"Ok guys it is ok. It was a long shot. So it did not pan out. So I've noticed this notation Kevin, you have Van Groh's name circled in your notes?" Kate asks.

"Yeah Boss…He was the Range Master at 1 PP. I thought who better than him to switch the barrels of your weapon." Ryan surmises.

Kate thinks for a second.

"This would explain a lot, I really never thought that there was someone who would do anything for cash. Espo have you ran his financials?" Kate asks.

"Waiting on them now, Boss they might be in my inbox as we speak." Javi reports.

"Boss it is dog eat dog world out there. Everyone has a price." Ryan states.

"Now guys we know there is a possibility of a mole in the department. We need to tread carefully. We do not know how many or what position either." Kate states in all seriousness.

The boys nod thoughtfully. Kate looks at the time.

"Guys, I need to be back at the loft for the reading of Rick's will. If you uncover anything then message me. I will get back to you." Kate says as she gathers her things and leaves.

\\\\

Kate makes quick time back to the loft. It's just about 10:40 am and she is standing in front of the loft's door. Hesitant to knock just as she raises her hand the door swings open and she is met with a redheaded fireball in every sense of the word.

"Kate, come in." Alexis says.

"Thank-you, Alexis" Kate says hanging up her coat.

"Dad's attorney just arrived and is setting up in his office." Alexis informs.

Kate is not too sure that this is such a good idea. She pushes that thought to the back of her head.

"I am now ready will everyone please gather in the front room?" The lawyer announces.

The three women gather on the couch as the Lawyer pulls up a chair then opens a folder.

"I am Hammond Squire chief executor of the late Mr. Castle's holdings. If you have any questions please hold them until I finish the readings. So is everyone ready? Ok, am I addressing Martha Rodgers, Alexis Castle and Katherine Beckett?" he asks

Each woman nods as he reads out the name.

"Good all are present. The reading will now commence." He says.

"_I'm in Rick's will?"_ Kate thought then she remembered.

"_Kate if anything happens to me. I trust you with my most precious thing Alexis. She is to be under your tutelage."_

Kate is brought back to the present.

"Good Morning, we are here to finalize the last will and testament of Richard Edgar Castle. As you well know Mr. Castle has a vast fortune in real estate and many money markets." He says.

"The will is pretty much straightforward. Mr. Castle held the ownership on the theater where Martha taught her students. Now it was hers along with a large trust fund that she could use as she sees fit. Alexis, on the other hand, was granted a monthly allowance since she was still a minor. She was also told that Katherine Beckett had the final say on the money now and in the future until age of 21. This control also extends where she was to attend college. However, all expenses were prepaid." He states. "All other holdings will remain in a trust to be given to Alexis on her 30th birthday. Katherine Beckett will be named as the trustee as will my Money manager and Chief financial officer. All three must agree on disbursal of any trust assets."

Alexis' eyes shot up when she heard Kate was her trustee not her Grand Mother.

Kate was surprised too on hearing that clause.

The lawyer continues.

"To Katherine Houghton Beckett I leave in her care, the most precious thing I ever had. She will receive any and all rights plus proceeds from the sales of the Nikki Heat series along with any form that they should take now or in the future. And in addition to this I am leaving my So-Ho loft to her as well. It will be her home from this point forward. The only exception to her having this property is that my mother and daughter come along with the loft. It is theirs and your home too" He states.

Kate begins to cry. She never wanted his wealth only him. Now all she has left is the latter.

"She will also have access to her own bank account which has the sum of 10 million dollars." the lawyer states.

Kate sinks back into the seat and she now knows without a doubt that the truth should be told...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Light…very bright lights were Rick's first thoughts after coming out of the haze of the sedation. Next became the awareness of a strong industrial strength antiseptic smell. His eyes flickered quickly then he squeezes them tight trying to make the light dim. It's no use. Taking an inventory of his pain, he feels like his ribcage is in a vise because it's wrapped so tightly. It is hard to breathe. There is an IV in his vein too. It was there no doubt to give him life sustaining fluids he desperately needs. His right knee hurts too. If he could only ask what's going on maybe he could piece together what had happened to him.

He hears no other person with him in this make shift room. He slowly opens his eyes and at first all he sees is white. Adjusting his eyes to the light, he scans the room and just as he thought the room was empty. All he sees is the heart rate monitor, the IV hanging from the hook and then he sees a figure in the shadows. Then he must have imagined his Dad was in the room. Looking around the room his eyes latch on a different person.

"Welcome back Mr. Castle." The man says.

He is still a bit groggy and he thinks that this is not the time for 20 questions. But his curiosity gets the best of him.

"Where am I?" Rick inquires.

"You are safe and in a secure location for now." He says with a bored expression.

"How did I get here?" Rick questions.

"Mr. Castle, you of all people should know how you arrived here." He responds.

Rick has no clue as to how he got here and looks to the shadowed figure.

"Having trouble remembering?" he asks.

"Yes, how is it you know so much about this and my mind is drawing a blank?" Rick responds.

"Okay, Rick I will let you on a little secret. You see you had instructed a security force capable of handling any type of threat to extract you out of any type of situation. They were on alert status ready to move on a second's notice 24/7." The man says.

"I'm still drawing a blank." Rick says resigned to that fact.

"As you should… A while back you had signed your paperwork releasing the City of New York from any responsibility of blame so you could shadow a certain female detective, correct?" He asks as if this would jog his befuddled memory.

"Yes, but what does the release have to do with anything?" Rick recognizes that fact but was confused on why it had any relevance.

"Rick you're missing the bigger picture here. Along with the release you signed. You had also inadvertently signed the contract to have us shadow you." The man says.

"I don't remember signing any such document." Rick recalls.

"And don't you see your Father's hand in doing that?" the man asks.

"WHAT do you mean my Father?" Rick says becoming agitated.

"Rick, little do you know but your father has been keeping tabs on you since you were a child. He might not have been the type of father to raise you because of his current career. The man does care about his family as well as his extended family." The man says with a wistful look.

"Well, it's great to find out about this now. How long has he known about this? I mean the attempt on my life?" He asks now beginning to suspect seeing his father was not a dream after all.

"We have intel on a couple of rogue cops in the NYPD. They have been bought by an as yet unknown outside interest." The man replies.

"What about Kate? Is she in danger?" Rick excitedly asks.

"That's where it gets complicated. Your father had made sure that she was protected. There is only much that he can do." He says shaking his head slowly.

"Where is she right now?" Rick demands to know.

Looking down at his watch, he notes the time and then looks back to Rick not sure if he should tell him. Deciding that it would do more harm then good, he changes the subject.

"Mr. Castle, you should know that we are going to move you to another secure location very soon." He says.

Rick's temper is at its end and he wants answers. He tries to put on his best mad face and the shadowed figure notices.

"Tell me where she is! If I signed this so called contract then you work for me and I want answers." Rick says exploding.

"Okay Rick, Kate as we speak is in your loft for the reading of your will. She along with Alexis and Martha are meeting with your lawyer right now." The man reveals.

His mad face is now gone and it takes the form of sadness. He never thought that it would come to this. Now he feels ashamed to put his family through this while he was still alive. Kate must have some kind of idea that he is still alive. He has more questions for the shadowed figure but is reluctant to ask them.

"Mr. Castle we should really get you moved and soon. We have intel that the leak in the department reaches very high up into the command." The man says.

"Are Kate and her team safe?" Rick inquires.

"For the moment they are. We need to come up with a strategy that exposes these moles in the department along with the parties responsible for making the attempt on your life." The man solemnly says.

"So how long I will be in this condition? I mean out of the fight?" Rick asks.

"You are healing very well. Perhaps in 2 weeks you will be recovered enough for other things to occur." The man says.

The leaders 2-way radio squawks and he listens to the transmission. He replies with "Rodger that."

"Rick, we are going to need to move up our timetable for your relocation. We are going to move you a facility outside the city. There is only one procedure we need to follow. You need to be sedated when we move you." He says as he nods at another figure who injects into his IV a quick acting drug. In a few minutes, the drug is taking effect and he leaves the room.

Rick feels his muscles relax as well as his thoughts. He holds onto one thought until his eyes slowly close... Kate.

\\\\\

The move goes off with no complications. The decision the move him was because two NYPD detectives were snooping around the building about 4 hours ago.

The leader enters the secure room where Rick is and checks his vitals and everything is fine. Exiting the room he heads back to the com center and makes a call.

"This is leader to Romeo 4 Alpha." He says into the device.

"Go leader this is Romeo 4 Alpha. Continue transmission" the voice replies.

"Asset is secure at this time, no complications en-route." He reports.

"Rodger Leader, stand by for additional information." The voice says.

There is a brief pause before the message continues. Leader is wondering what the issue is but before he can guess the radio comes alive once more.

"Leader, at nineteen hundred you are instructed to fall back to location 2-5 Lima and contact the party there. Romeo 4 Alpha out." The voice issues commands.

Great what could be going on now? He checked his watch and noted the time. He had 6 hours to surveil the meet location then make a decision. This was out of the usual parameters for this op. He leaves the secure room. He needs to inform his team of the current situation then decide who to bring with him.

\\\\\

Kate was listening to the lawyer when an email giving the name Paul Smith was received. Kate glances down at the offending device and was about to switch it off. She stopped because the title was "always." Kate knew it had to be something related to Rick. It was their word. Not too many others could have known that. This was a clue that it was indirectly from Rick.

She opened the email and read it quickly.

Paul Smith, a cover name of course, informed her to be at an address by 7 pm tonight. Also, she is requested to come alone.

Kate closed the email and smiles at the two concerned redheads.

"It is work related" she says

Both redheads relax but still worry about her.

Mr. Smith receives confirmation that Kate indeed read the email. There was an app placed on her cell phone in the email which tracked her every move.

Coming alone was the part she was a little skeptical. So many things could go wrong on the turn of a dime. She would head to the 12th and talk it over with the boys once this reading was concluded.

Finally, the reading was over. Kate thanks the lawyer and Kate escorted him out.

Alexis looks at her expectantly.

"So you are my Guardian?" She asks being very surprised on Rick's last request.

"I guess I am sort of Alexis…I'm not going to run your life. However, your dad has placed a great responsibility in me. It is one I will take seriously. I would love to continue this discussion later. I need to get to the precinct." Kate says.

Alexis nods as Kate runs out the door.

Martha sighs and wistfully looks out at the retreating figure. She was not too surprised over Katherine being named as trustee and Guardian. She was not too good with money. Her son knew that.

Alexis leans into her Grams and sighs.

\\\\\

Arriving at the precinct, she went directly to her floor. The boys were not there probably running down one lead or another. She waited for a while and decided to call Ryan. His phone rang about 5 times then it went to voice mail. She dialed Espo's number too coming up with the same result. She was getting worried now. It was not like them to not answer their phones. Having no other choice, she prepares for the meeting.

\\\\\

She gets to the address and leaves her car heading to the glass double doors. Just as she is about to reach them one swings open and a voice asks

"Detective Beckett I assume?" he asks.

"Yes, and who might you be?" She replies.

"We can talk in my office. Would that be alright?" he suggests.

Kate thinks for a second, this guy looks to be safe so she will play along.

"Sure, then let's go." She responds.

Taking the elevator up they stand in silence. The bell chimes for the 17th floor and the doors open. Both walk off the elevator and they both seem to be sizing each other up. They walk to an office mid-floor. He lets her enter first and asks her to have a seat.

"Detective Beckett, am I to understand you are now investigating the death of Richard Castle, is this true?" he asks.

Kate is taken aback for a minute and hesitates to answer him. Thinking how can this guy get privileged information? She keeps quiet and lets him talk.

"Detective, can I call you Kate?" he asks.

"Please do" she responds.

"Listen Kate, I think that we can help each other. You see I have some intel for you that could speed up your investigation." He says in conspiratorial tones.

Kate needs to make a decision and she needs to make it soon...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Bronx, it was a type of forgotten borough. Sure there were nice houses to live in and great neighborhoods. People started thriving a business there hoping they could achieve the American dream. And as it was with every city the Bronx had a debilitated section to it as well. It was almost equal to the great parts, but it seems that this section was winning the battle over good.

Along a row of abandoned warehouses butting up to the Bronx River is where Jerry Tyson is planning his next move. He has flown under the radar for so long that he thinks that he is undetectable to anything the cops can do. These were the ravings of a precarious mind. He actually thought that if he was ever diagnosed by a shrink this would be true. He was dismayed when that high-powered lawyer who was hired by Castle's family waltzed in the courtroom and got her exonerated from all the charges he had set up.

Now, he was worried that he had might have pushed too hard to get his revenge. He was still excited, almost feeling euphoric that he took out Castle. Now, he just needed to come up with a plan to finally take care of that bitch Kate Beckett. He had known from his moles. Yes, he had more than one in the NYPD that she had been banished to the 5th floor of her building. Walking over to the makeshift table made out of a door and two sawhorses he unfurled his latest acquisition. The blueprints for the 12th precinct. As he studied them intensively he was looking for a chink in their armor.

After constant examination of the plans, a very dim light over his head gets brighter by the second. He had an outlet for his anger now. He needed to track Kate Beckett from a safe distance. Get her routine down, well as close as he possibly could considering her situation and wariness. Then strike when she least expected it. Surprise was going to be on his side.

Satisfied he rolled up the blueprints and hid them safely away. Now he needed to check up on his other detainees. He had soundproofed a small 20'x20' room. He had removed everything that could be possibly used for an escape attempt. Not that his "friends" were going to go anywhere. It was a room with no other egress but the entry door. There was only one 100 watt light bulb for illumination. In the center of the room, there were two old cast iron chairs. They were bolted to the floor with 1-1/4" wedge anchors. He had also had a 6" drain installed in the middle of the two chairs.

Before opening the door with the ancient skeleton key, he leaned up against the door listening for any type of motion. Hearing it was quiet he pulled the hoodie over his head and slowly opened the door. He raised his hand to turn on the light. Wincing at the light his two prisoners quickly looked up to him.

"Who are you?" the first voice said.

"Why are we here?" the second voice demanded.

He walked slowly around the back of both chairs not saying a word to see that their heavy duty plastic zip-ties were still securing their wrists around the back of the chair. Then he looked to the legs of the chair and checked the restraints for their ankles. All secure. Without warning he places his hand down on the left leg of his guest.

"Tell me where that bitch is?" Tyson asks.

Getting no response from his guest, he starts to press harder on his leg. Blood oozes from the leg. He lets out a slight whimper.

"I ain't telling you shit!" the captive responds.

A second voice yells out.

"STOP, I'll tell you everything you need to know." He screams.

The first voice says "Don't tell him a goddamned thing."

Partners, who knew they would be so faithful to her. Turning to the first voice, he asks again but with more urgency.

"Tell me what I want to know and you will not be needlessly tortured." Tyson replies.

"Well, it's like this WE both took turns with your mom" The statement garnered a chuckle from the second voice.

"So, this is how you want it to play out?" Tyson asks.

Both voices speak at the same time "Give it your best shot."

Tyson turns and leaves the room, but before they can talk about what had just happened two very large African Americans enter the room along with the hooded figure.

"Meet my answer to truth serum." Tyson smirks.

With the wave of his hand, they each land a punch to each of their jaws. They both violently rock by the reaction of the punches.

"Again." the hooded voice commands.

Another round of strikes hit the prisoners, but this time it's more intense. Now, they were hitting major organs. After 10 minutes of relentless beating, the hooded figure raises his hand giving the two thugs the signal to stop.

"So are you ready to talk? That is if you can form words since it looks like you the both you have broken jaws." Tyson asks.

The first voice replies "Eat shit."

The second voice chimes in with "You're going to need to do a lot more than this to get me to talk."

"So be it. I will not stop at nothing to get this information." Tyson says.

The thugs leave and the hooded figure leaves also. Only to return seconds later. But now there is something in tow behind him. They can barely turn their heads to see what he is pulling behind him. They drop their heads down as they wait. On the floor, the hooded figure places a roll out pouch with what look like various torture devices. Drawing a long machete from its holder he walks over to them. He quickly cuts off the first guest's shirt leaving nothing but skin exposed.

"That bullet wound looks very painful." The machete traces the upper part of his thigh until the tip finds the wound. He toys with the wound at first, but then with no warning he plunges the blade deep into the wound. The room is filled with a screaming agony from his guest. Leaving the machete in his leg, he retreats to the back of the room and wheels a hand truck over to his second guest. On the hand, truck is a heavy duty 24 volt truck battery with cables attached to it. Repeating the procedure with his shirt, he throws it to the floor and takes a sponge and coats his upper body with water. Taking one of the cables he attaches it to the leg of the chair. Then taking the second cable with a wet sponge clamped in its jaws he touches the chest of his second guest.

His body reacts to the charge that runs through his body and his chest starts to smolder. The smell of burning flesh fills the room. Because he can, he reaches back and twists the machete in the leg of guest number one. Another scream of pain fills the room. He is happy with the way things are going. He zaps his guest two more times. This time he lingers a little longer enjoying the pain he is causing to his guests. Ceasing the torture for now, he removes the machete from his guest, rolls up the cables and pulls the hand truck back out of the room. As he turns off the light he speaks...

"This was just the start boys. I'll give you a little breather before we start on round two." He says chortling.

The door closes and they are back in the dark. Guest one raises his head slightly and calls to guest two.

"Kev are you okay?" Espo asks.

"Javi, that hurt like a son of a bitch. I am not too sure if I will be able to resist a second round." Kevin responds.

"How is your leg?" Kevin asks.

"He missed the bone and the artery, but I now feel like the blood seeping out of the wound, I am not too sure if I will be able to stay awake much longer." Javi admits.

"I can't believe he shot you," Kevin says.

"Yeah well you better believe it." Javi replies.

"How much time do you think he will give us to recover?" Kevin asks.

"My guess...not long…" Espo replies.

"Why does this guy want to know where Beckett is?" Kevin asks.

"My guess, he wants to kill her. Castle is already dead so he is probably just fulfilling the rest of his contract." Javi responds.

Tyson regroups and needs to come up with a better plan of attack for the next round. Thinking about his last session and decides to switch things up a bit. Giving them the last half an hour to recover he heads back to the room. Within that ½ hour, he returns to the office where he has all the recordings from the 5th floor of the 12th right inside their command center. He places a set of headphones on his ears and listens intently.

\\\\\

Kate takes her phone out and dials Kevin's number. Again it went straight to voicemail. She doesn't bother calling Espo's phone either because where ever he is he is probably with Kevin. She stands in the hallway across from Mr. Smith's suite. She doesn't trust him as far as she can throw him. She is thrown off by his appearance. He appears familiar, but Kate could not place him. She is curious about the information that he might have, though. Deciding to get the information he has she walks back into the suite.

Looking for Smith, the room now has more relaxed feel lights that were on before are now off. She sees him sitting behind his desk. He motions for her to come in. She walks up to the edge of the desk.

"While I am a little intrigued to find out about this intel you have, I don't really trust you." Kate says.

"As you should, we don't know each other Kate and the first impression is usually the right one." He replies looking up at her.

"So what type of intel do you really have?" She asks.

"Well, Kate, what I have, may be a surprise to you, but I really can't tell you. You really need to see it with your own eyes." He says.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Kate asks concerned.

"Kate, I can't be any clearer than that. You will just have to trust me." He replies.

Kate looks at his face and just then his eyes shift ever so slightly. Before she can react to the threat out from the shadows Leader emerges and with a swift move he raises a syringe filled with a fast acting sedative and plunges it into her neck. Within seconds, she is unconscious.

"Smith, do you think this is wise?" Leader asks.

"What I think is that she is in love with my son. Love will make her see that this is the right course of action to take. When she comes to she will be more than willing to help nail these bastards." Smith says.

"I hope you right." Leader says expressing his doubts.

The both of them get Kate ready for the ride to the secure location.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leader had his doubts. Never before had they included a non agency member into their operation. This was way out of the norm and he hoped Mr. Smith knew what he was doing. He thought he was getting soft in his old age. Having reached the safe house he deposited Kate into a wheelchair and wheeled her into an adjacent room next to Rick's.

He placed her on a gurney and secured her arms, legs and mid section lightly with Velcro straps. When he was finished he left the room and then a nurse then entered the room and checked her out. She was stable and she gave her another drug to keep her under for about the next 2 hours.

Smith had a slight doubt that what he was doing was the right thing. As he thought more about it he was making the right decision. He had been watching his son for just about his whole life. Even when he could not be there in the country he had his associates check up on him and report what they observed. He knew that his first wife was not for him. After he completed the background check on her he had an idea where that marriage might head. After the divorce request had been filed in Los Angles family court, his suspicions had been confirmed.

The only remarkable joy the union had produced was Alexis. When she was first born he would never leave her. He was her sole caregiver, Meredith could care less. She was a mother he'd give her that, but Rick was the one who stepped up and took charge. She was his life and the day Rick came home from a walk in the park with her his whole world fell apart. Not only was Meredith in bed with her director from her latest indie film. He noticed that there was drug paraphernalia on the night stand.

This is what sent Rick over the edge. He would never expose his daughter to such an environment. With that, he packed his belongings and Alexis's also. As he was leaving the apartment he heard from over his shoulder "Baby wait, you don't understand." He wanted nothing to do with her and opened the door and walked out starting a new chapter in his life. The divorce papers were filed that afternoon.

Deciding to make a fresh start Rick moved back to New York. He had a path to take and he decided that he would do anything to raise his daughter. His mother was taken aback when she heard the news about Meredith and let him stay with her. For about 3 years Rick concentrated on writing his first novel and when it was finished he had tried hard to get his first manuscript published "In a Hail of Bullets." was the title. Smith was in New York when this was happening and had made some very influential phone calls. In no time, he had a contract for 5 books. His life was looking up now he had a direction he could follow.

Hearing a noise he is drawn from his thoughts. Leader is back and he looks at Smith as he closes the door.

"Status…?" Smith asks.

"Everything is secure" Leader replies.

"And the cop…?" Smith requests.

"Same." Leader responds. "Smith, while I have no knowledge of your intentions I think I need to voice my concerns."

"Proceed." Smith answers.

"I am not sure that bringing her in is such a good idea. She can be a liability to this op." Leader vents.

"Listen, the main goal here is to get three things accomplished. First, we need to expose all the leaks within the NYPD. Second, we need to find the party responsible for making the attempt on my son's life. And third, protect the assets and all involved at all costs." Smith explains.

"Do you think this goal is attainable?" Leader asks wondering if it was a fool mission.

"I have no choice to think that, I will stop at nothing to protect them." Smith replies with determination.

"Okay then let's get going, she is just about ready to come out of it and we have a lot of ground to cover." Leader says mollified for now the rightness of the op.

Both men leave the room and head back down to the med rooms. Arriving where Kate is first they find that she is still under the effects of the drug. Leader walks to the head of the gurney as Smith guides the bottom out of the room. Rolling her into Rick's room, they see that he is still out of it too. They roll her right next to him and then they wait.

She opens her eyes slowly and at first she notices that she has one hell of a migraine materializing in the center of her head. Becoming aware of her surroundings she goes to get up. Her limbs feel heavy like she has no strength. It's only when she looks down she notices that she is restrained. Smith walks over to the gurney.

"Kate, if I remove the restraints can you be calm?" He asked.

Kate still groggy penetrate Smith's disguise. It was her attorney Alex Cross!

She nods yes, because she has suddenly lost the will to speak. She did not know what to think. Alex made her safe. Why the disguise she just did not understand. Alex would not have sprung me only to kill me here. I'm not in any danger. That means someone else was in danger. Kate calms herself from her first impulse of.

"_Are they nuts? They can't keep me here against my will." "I AM an NYPD detective."_

_Kate however dismisses that indignation as foolhardy._

Smith removes the straps and she stays put wanting to know more.

"Kate there are a couple of things you need to know. The person you have feelings for is nearby. Please, do not try to tell me that you don't have feelings for him because everyone you know thinks that's bull." Smith says.

She is shocked at the statement then she thought through it. He is right about her feelings towards Rick. She demonstrated them in front of him in the closed courtroom. He walks back to the bottom of the gurney at all times keeping his eyes on Kate. He raises his hand to the curtain that separates the beds from each other. Drawing it back what he reveals is someone Kate thought would never see again.

"RICK" Kate screams out at the realization of who was lying in the bed next to her.

Smith and Leader both cover their ears. Even she was even amazed at how loud she screamed his name. Looking over to him she quickly gets up from the gurney and stands by the side of his bed. Seeing the remnants of his wounds wrapped tightly by bandages, her eyes start moistening. Before she can think about it she is shaking uncontrollably.

Rick was slowly opening his eyes and the first sight he laid eyes on was his Kate. In the depths of his mind, this was all probably a hallucination. There was no way she would be here unless someone was holding her against her will. Still she looked so real, if he could just touch her then it might convince him she was actually there. He raised his hand but before he could actually touch her, she took his hand into hers.

A bolt of energy shot up his arm when she took his hand and then he knew she was really there with him.

"Rick, I thought you were dead. You have no idea how happy I am to see you in one piece." Kate whispers which was a far cry from her initial outburst.

A still groggy Castle says, "well after being shot twice, I am really not in one piece."

She silently laughs at his comment. If this was any other time she would take him into a loving embrace.

"Rick I can see that you are recovering from some type of surgery. Other than the obvious are you alright?" She asks.

"Kate, now that your here I couldn't be better." He replies.

She cracks a smile and looks at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, okay can we get on with it?" Leader states.

With that malicious comment Smith turns and backhands Leader. Kate is startled but only for a second.

"I will say what or what not happens here got it Leader?" Smith retorts.

"Yeah, Smith I understand Jeezzz you did not have to be so forceful did ya?" Leader says rubbing his face from the impact.

"Rick and Kate I have intel you need to hear." Smith says turning to them.

Both Kate and Rick nod so Smith continues.

"We have solid evidence that there are many moles within the NYPD. We have identified 3 as of right now. I am sure that there are many more." Smith says.

Kate knew there were moles but hearing it confirmed sent chills down her spine.

"We also believe that there is as yet unknown party that holds all the cards. Kate this party was the one who had set you up at the crime scene."

Then Kate's replies "I know you were the attorney Alex Cross defending me at my hearing."

Smith replies "Quick study, good girl. I needed to be there to clear you of all charges. It's all part of the master plan."

Rick asks, "We have a master plan?"

"Actually we do. Kate in order for you to expose most of the moles you are going to need to go back to your haven on the 5th floor and feed them erroneous information. The floor is filled with listening devices, so they will hear everything." Smith says.

"Smith," Kate asks, "Do you have the names of the 3 moles?"

Smith is reluctant to reveal to her the names but decides to anyway.

"The three we are positive about are Range Master Van Groh, Captain Paul DeMario, and Assistant Chief of Detectives John Renicker." Smith reveals.

Rick looks to Kate and sees that she has become very quiet. It is hard for him to hear the names that were read even though he is not a cop. He can't imagine how she is feeling about all this.

"We can go over the rest of the plan later. Why don't we take a break now?" He asks the two tired subjects.

Kate and Rick both nodded.

"Ok, we will continue in an hour." Smith says leaving the two alone.

Smith does not want to lose Kate. She is integral in their op succeeding. Hearing the names of the other cops might change her mind.

"Kate, are you alright?" Rick asks with much compassion.

"Yes I am Rick, I am just a little shocked when I heard those names. I did not believe it would hit me so hard. I know John he was the one person who gave me a shot to become a detective along with Montgomery." Kate sadly says.

"I know and I'm sorry that he is one of the dirty ones." Rick commiserates.

"Rick, how did you get here? How do you know this guy Smith?" Kate asks.

"Those are two very good questions. You're going to find the answers quite funny. Well, the first answer goes back to when I decided to shadow you on your first case. I really don't remember the forms but when I was signing the city's release of liability I unknowingly signed a contract with Smith." Rick relates.

"Smith, how did that happen?" Kate wonders.

"He slipped them into the packet that the city's and my lawyers had created. I just signed them without actually reading them." Rick confesses.

"Wait a minute Rick, you are a speed reader. You did not want to read them?" Kate asks with incredulity.

"Well ya… I wanted to be where the action was…It was at your side. So I blindly signed them all." Rick says smiling at her.

"Okay, so who is this guy Smith anyway?" Kate asks.

"Rick gathers up a very large breath of air and Kate knows something big is about to be said.

"Kate please he's my dad Mr. Smith." Rick says.

"Thanks, I already met him as the lawyer who got me off of the murder charge Alex Cross." Kate says.

"Murder charge what murder charge who was murdered was it Espo or Ryan…My g-d Kate is was Ryan. How did he do that?" Rick asks spiraling.

"No Rick Espo and Ryan were safe after the shooting. It was you Rick that was shot and thought dead at my hand." Kate says.

"Wait I remember who shot me. It was not you, Ryan was between me and you it came from an EMT. Tyson! He shot me." Rick proclaims.

"Rick, are you sure?" Kate asks.

"Yes, I am." Rick says with much certainty.

"Ok, so I was not imagining him being there. It is good to know." Kate says. "So how does your Dad figure into all this?"

"Well, as I said he was looking out for me. How crazy is that? I've always wished I knew my Dad and before I die he saves me." Rick says.

"Well, that would explain a lot. What I mean is that he looks like the type of person who would protect anyone he loves." Kate says.

Rick squeezes her hand just a little tighter and he has a question to ask her.

"Kate I need to ask you something." He earnestly asks.

"What is it Rick?" Kate answers with anticipation.

"I need an honest answer. It needs to be one from the heart and not from your brain okay?" Rick replies.

Kate is now getting worried about what this could be.

"Are you ready, Kate?" Rick asks as Kate got perturbed over his long build up.

"Would you please ask your question already, Rick?" Kate says getting a bit exasperated.

"Alright hold your horses…I'm building up to it." Rick replies.

"Well can you do it any faster? You heard Smith. He'll be back at any second. I would like to answer before he returns." Kate crossly says.

"Ok, I will…Kate, are you in love with me?" Rick finally asks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kate is speechless. _"___Maybe he is still under the effects of those drugs."__ Taking a second to think about his question he interrupts her.

"Kate this is not a real difficult question to answer. Either you do or you don't." Rick says.

Kate looks directly into his eyes and for a second he thinks she will run or shut down her real feelings because of the weight of his question. When he looks back directly into her eyes he sees conflict and insecurity. It's then he knows that she does not feel the same way about him. In all honesty, he will love her until the wheels fall off. He unclasps her hand and turns his head away from her and closes his eyes.

Kate was just about to answer his question. Granted she was in a slight daydream mode. Then she noticed his head turning away from her.

"Rick...RICK!" She screams.

"Beckett what is it?" He answers her a bit too angrily. "So that's your answer for everything, right? Just ignore the other person in the room."

She does not respond but gets up off the bed and turns to leave. She gets nowhere fast due to his grasping her hand once more. Her motion jerks her backward when he doesn't let go of her hand.

"Kate turn around." He asks.

"No." Kate responds.

"Kate, please turn around?" Rick asks.

She wants to so badly. If she does it will lead down a road that could leave her heart being broken into so many little pieces. So many she would never be able to be put back together again. Seeing no other option she turns ever so slowly. He views her face first and sees that what he has asked her has been an overly emotional demand. Tears are now rolling freely down her cheeks and now he feels like an ass.

"Kate?" Rick asks with much compassion.

"Rick, you ask the damnedest questions at times. I needed a second to try to answer what you asked from the heart like you asked." Kate says.

Rick stays silent hoping she will continue.

"Rick we are partners in every sense of the word. You help me with cases and we always give the victims families the closure they need. Together we have caught serial killers, and solved so many other cases that I thought would never be solved on my own." She continues.

"Kate so is that all we are to each other...partners?" Rick asks disappointingly.

"Castle let me finish, please!" Kate states.

"As I was saying without you being by my side day in and day out I would be just a shell of a person. You are responsible for making me whole again, and I want to be so much more than your partner." Kate replies.

Rick's eyes widen and the hint of a smile forms on his face. He gently pulls her up to him. she is now lying next to him. He turns to face the most beautiful woman he has eves set his eyes upon. Gently brushes a stray wisp of hair that has fallen into her eye back behind her ear. Caressing her cheek he moves his hand behind her head and draws in her for a loving kiss. At first she is a little scared because if they start this she won't be able to stop anytime soon. The kiss is wonderful and erotic filled with passion and longing. Feeling the need for air they break apart and look at each other only gathering enough air in their lungs and they are right back at again but this kiss is very tender this time. It is not rushed like the first kiss.

They are oblivious to the sounds around them and when the nurse taps her on her shoulder. It's only then when they hear Rick's heart rate machine going through the roof. Rick still has his arm wrapped tightly around Kate. Just as she is going to get off the bed he leans into in her ear.

"Kate, I love you with all my heart." Rick whispers.

"Rick all I ask is that you don't break mine and I love you too." Kate whispers back.

Getting off the bed she lets the nurse check out Rick. She notices fresh blood from one of his gunshot wounds. The nurse quickly removes the gauze and checks the entry wound stitches. They are all torn. Pulling out her radio, she calls Leader. Kate is upset to see how much damage he has endured with being shot.

"Med Lab to Leader, come in." She says.

"Med Lab this is Leader resume transmission." He responds.

"You need to respond to the Med Lab ASAP." She says urgently.

"Responding in 2." He answers wondering what hell is wrong now.

Upon arriving Leader sees the damage and pulls the nurse over.

"Report, what is wrong?" Leader asks.

The stitches are all ripped on one gunshot wound. He is leaking blood." She reports.

"Get a medical team in here Stat!" Leader yells into the mic.

"Medical team rolling, be there in 5." The voice reports.

Kate and Rick look at each other and wonder what's being said.

The nurse moves Kate to get to the wound. She moves to stanch the blood leaking out.

"Keep direct pressure on the wound" she orders Kate.

Kate complies as the nurse addresses Rick.

"Mr. Castle, there is goods and bad news which would you rather first?"

"Bad news if you'll please." Rick replies with a worried look at Kate.

Kate was seeing the blood seeping through the gauze. Kate applies her first aid training to add more gauze.

"Okay well you are going to need an additional surgery to repair your larger wound. I am worried about the possibility of infection. We will need to replace the 12 stitches you tore up." She states.

"This can't be done with a local anesthetic?" Rick questions.

Kate squeezes his hand ever so kindly showing him that she is in this with him.

"No Mr. Castle while this could be done if the wound was relatively small this however is not the case. You need to get staples to pull this wound together. It can only happen with you under during surgery." She answers.

"Okay, if that is the bad news I need more surgery so then what's the good news?" Rick asks.

"Actually there is none, I was just trying to sugar coat it. The surgery will take about 3 hours and now the recovery time will now need to be extended to 5 weeks to get you back up to operating at 100%." She replies.

Just as the nurse finishes giving him the bad news Smith walks back into the room.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a second?" he asks.

The nurse takes over pressing gauze to the wound area. Kate speaks.

"Rick, I'll be right out here." She says as Rick nods.

Walking out into the hallway, she waits for him to speak. She can tell that he is a little upset with what he wants to say, but she waits him out.

"Kate do you know two detectives by the names of Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan?" He asks surprising her.

"Sure I do they are members of my team, why do you ask?" She responds.

"Kate please try to keep a level head okay?" Smith asks which worries Kate.

'Okay, Smith I am ready…Why do you need to know?" Kate asks with trepidation of anticipating bad news.

"At 2100 hours last night they were at a location in the Bronx looking into a lead involving Rick's murder. They have not been seen or heard from since. The unmarked they were using was found on the corner of 233rd St. and Broadway. We think that the car was put there to hide their actual location. My team went over the car before the police arrived and tapped into the cars GPS unit, but it had been completely erased. Whoever this guy is he is very very good...but I am just a little better." Smith says.

Kate is infuriated at this news. She needs to tell Smith who Castle thinks is the person behind this but she won't put Kevin and Javi into a situation to get them killed.

"I see…so what's our next move?" she asks.

"Whoa, hold on a second, what makes you think you are going anywhere? Your role is this op is that of a non-tactical one. You are just a go-between with the NYPD and us. We need you on the inside to uncover the moles within the department. That's your only job." He states. "Let us professionals handle this. Besides I am sure you would not want to needlessly worry Rick?"

Kate is beyond pissed now.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Those are my friends out there somewhere. I'll be damned, but I'm going to get them back with or without your help." Kate says about to storm away.

"Kate, that's where your judgment gets the better of you. As you said they are your _friends. Whoever took them knows this and is waiting for you._ This makes you vulnerable. I don't have the time to get you up to speed for the tactical awareness you need to be in for this op. Let us handle this, please." Smith implores.

"I'm a homicide detective. I know how to take care of myself, I can do this." Kate asserts.

Smith admires her determination, but he can't take the risk of exposing the whole op to let her tag along. But still he wants to know her limits...

"Kate, follow me." He says walking away from Rick's immediate area.

He did not want his son to witness what he was about to do.

Walking down the hallway, they descend down a flight of stairs into a gym. Smith removes his jacket and his shoes and rolls up his sleeves and before Kate can realize what is happening he lunges at her and tries to grab her head and mid section. Natural instincts kick in and she moves to the right of his attack and as he brushes by her she wraps her arm around his neck and pulls him down to the mat. The whole maneuver takes less than 2 seconds. Letting him up he comes at her again but this time he does not hold back. Running at her with full speed he raises his knee into her abdomen. Using his momentum, she deflects his strike and hits his upper back and sends him flying in a heap.

Seeing that he wants to test her abilities she quickly moves to where he is on the mat and wraps her legs around his neck in a scissor grip and squeezes her legs tight. Grabbing his free arm she pulls it around her leg and twists it until it almost becomes dislocated. Smith is just about to turn blue from the lack of oxygen when he slaps the mat twice. Releasing him Kate gets up and attempts to help him up also. Seeing another opportunity Smith grabs Kate's hand and pulls her into him, but before he can set up his follow thru Kate cartwheels over him, jabs him in the chest and lands on her feet opposite him.

"Am I in now?" She breathlessly asks.

"You weren't lying when you said you could take care of yourself were you?" Smith laughs.

"No I wasn't" Kate says triumphantly.

"Can you handle automatic weapons?" Smith asks.

"I can, what did you have in mind?" Kate asks.

"Well, as good as you are on the mat I'd hate to see you with an UZI in your hands." He replies.

Kate snickers at his last comment. They gather their coats and Smith's shoes and head back up to the Med Lab.

Leader has returned with the medical team. They were wheeling Rick in for the surgery. The surgeons were prepped.

Kate stops the gurney for a moment.

"Rick, Kevin and Javi are in trouble. I love you and I will be waiting for you to awake up after your surgery." Kate says then kisses him on the forehead.

Smith signals the team to wheel him away and pulls Leader aside.

"Change of plans we are taking her with us." Smith says.

Leader thought to object, but one look at Smith made him shake his head.

"Good, I thought there would not be. Saddle up we have some NYPD detectives to rescue." He says.

\\\\\

Tyson has heard enough from the precinct recordings. He finally has Beckett where he wants her. He thinks that some people are so predictable. Now he has uncovered her Achilles heel. He collects his tools of the trade then makes way back to the torture room. He is giddy right now. If his detainees don't talk this time he won't hesitate in killing them both very slowly. Again he listens for any noise before opening the door. He hears nothing. Opening the door he enters and turns on the lights then eyes his prisoners. They are right where he left them. He goes through the routine of checking their restraints and he is satisfied.

"We won't talk." A voice speaks. (Espo)

"Well, that's your choice but I will let you on a little secret if you don't talk the only way you are going to leave this room is in a body bag." He gleefully says.

A second voice is heard.

"Yeah, you're all talk and no action." (Ryan)

"Well, I really hate that you are wrong on so many levels. To me this is going to be so much fun watching you slowly die." He responds with a cackling laugh.

Tyson walks back to the entry door and retrieves his new bag of tricks. He unrolls the pouch containing the various devices. He looks carefully at what he wants. Finding it, he withdraws the blade out of its holder. It was a razor sharp hunting knife.

"Are you trying to scare us?" A Voice asks. (Ryan)

"My dear detectives we are so far past scaring. This is preparation." He responds as he walks over to Ryan.

He toys with his leg the blade dangerously close to his femoral artery then he cuts a gash about 4 inches long and about a quarter inch wide across his thigh. A blood-curdling scream fills the room. Then Tyson makes about 20 more cuts into his flesh in strategic locations all over his body. Ryan passes out.

Tyson then moves to his second victim and just as he is about to make his first cut he hawks up a large amount of saliva and spits directly into his face.

"Was that the best that you can come up with?" he asks laughing.

Before Espo can answer the first cut is administered and the same events take place the same way he cut Ryan. He cuts the same amount of wounds into the second detective and just for good measure his last cut is the deepest teaching him a lesson.

Tyson retrieves a small washcloth and cleans off his blade. He places it back into the pouch then rolls it up and leaves the room. Espo is still conscious, but he won't last long. He looks to Kevin then wonders if they ever thought they would ever go out like this. Kevin starts to come around.

"Kev, Bro are you with me?" Espo asks.

"Javi what the hell is going on?" Kevin asks looking at all the blood.

"Look Kevin he left the door wide open, maybe if I can get my zip ties loose we can get out of here." Espo says with a bit of hope.

"Bro I have no strength left to even breathe." Kevin replies under labored breath.

Espo knew that this was not a good sign. Kevin was giving up on the fight. He had to make him see that there was still a fight left to fight.

"KEVIN, just wake up….Think about how you will be with Jenny soon. She is your soul mate. You just can't give up now." Espo pleads.

"Javi, I am not giving up you need to look at what I'm seeing on the floor." Kevin states.

With that Espo looks at the floor. What he sees shakes him to the core. From both of their bodies, there is a river of blood streaming to the drain in the middle of the floor.

Without warning because they were both concentrating on the blood trail Tyson enters the room pushing a 55 gallon drum. Setting the drum upright he moves over to his prisoners.

"So gentlemen are we in a talking mood?" He asks hoping they would be once more defiant.

Then a whispered voice responds.

"It will be a cold day in hell when we tell you anything." Espo defiantly states.

"Ditto" the second voice agrees.

"Well, I am so sorry to hear that. Look I know that you two boys are lonely here left in this cold dark room. So I have invited some friends to accompany you." He says with a wicked smile.

The boys could hear the scratching and high-frequency peep coming from inside. They could imagine what awaits them inside that drum.

Tyson walks over to the 55 gallon drum and removes the lid. Tilting the drum for them to see what was inside. Their eyes get as large as half dollars. The sounds now fill the room.

"One last chance to spill the beans…?" Tyson asks hoping they would refuse.

All he is met with is silence. Tyson is ecstatic.

"Okay then let the feast begin!" Tyson gleefully states as he kicks over the drum.

It rolls towards them and stops when it bounces against the two chairs. When it does a swarm of rats leave the drum and head directly for the blood trails. Tyson knows they won't last long with all the cuts that are all over their bodies. He wouldn't be here for their grisly end. Tyson laughs as he turns off the light then exits the room to allow the rats to do their jobs.

"Kevin, I hate to say this but I think that this will be our last supper. We are the ones on the menu." Espo says spying the approaching rats

"Espo, what are you talking about? Five minutes ago you were telling me not to give up?" Kevin asks.

"Well, as I see it I don't really see a way out of this situation." Espo sadly says.

Espo tries to wiggle a rat off his pant leg it's trying to climb up, with little success.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Get them off…" Kevin screams.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Javi desperately twists to look at his partner.

"Javi, the rats are feasting on my hands…get them off" Kevin wails.

"Bro, I have a rat problem of my own. This bugger has started on my leg," Javi laments.

"Man. I don't think we are meant to survive this…" Kevin says screaming again as Javi joined in the screams.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Smith made that declaration time seems to slow down for Kate. Everyone was preparing. However, she just sat there almost in a catatonic state. Three hours has passed when Smith approaches the sitting Kate. She looks lost in her thoughts.

"Kate?" He asks then gently shook her.

Kate slowly looks at him.

"Kate the surgery is over…He is resting. He made it fine." Smith says smiling.

Kate nods then is directed to his recovery room. All this time she was eerily silent. Smith guides her then she steps into the room.

Rick was covered with a white sheet, tubes were entering his arms and bags were hanging near him. Wires were leading away from him to the monitoring equipment. The same nurse as before was attending him. She is checking his blood pressure. She notices that she has company she turns to Kate.

"He did very well with the surgery. He might possibly be at 100% sooner than we thought." She replies to the unvoiced question.

Kate finally found her voice. Though, it was overcome with emotions. It was a mixture of grief and relief.

"I'm glad that he came through it Okay." She says as she continues to gaze at him.

She reaches slowly to that his hand then whispers something only Rick could hear. She straightens up the turns toward the door as Leader and Smith enters.

"Kate we need to have everything tactical ready in 5 minutes and wheels up in 10." Smith says.

Kate nods with a grim determination. Her guys are in trouble she would be there for them.

"Kate I need to make sure that you are up for this? There is no telling how this will work out even with the way we are trained." Smith says as if he was allowing Kate an out.

Kate looks at him and nods again with a steely look to her eye. She needs no out.

"We have intel that the two members of your team are being held at an old abandoned warehouse in the Bronx. You need to know that within the last 24 hours that they have been held hostage we could be facing anything including their murders." Leader reports.

"Well then let's get going." Kate responds.

Kate looks back at Castle's sleeping body one last time not knowing if she will be back to see him again. Kate follows Smith to the ready room. There she is issued a Glock 23 .40 caliber handgun, an H&K MP7 with 4 magazines plus various flash bang grenades and other things like knives. She checks over the weapons and finds that they are ready. Changing into black fatigues, she slips into a Kevlar vest and looks herself over. She's ready. They load up into a blackened Yukon and leave. They speed through the city streets.

\\\\\

Within 20 minutes they are alongside the other tactical team that had been on the surveillance detail. They have been watching the warehouse in an identical black Yukon.

"Status report." Leader asks.

"Status unchanged target remains with two friendlies." the observer reports.

Leader thinks for a second before he assigns his men going through each of their skills. He divides the 6 men from the second team into 3 men teams. The first 3 man team will take the role of being his sniper team designated Bravo team 1. The second three will be part of the rooftop team and if needed they will be the ones to repel down to the side of the warehouse and join in on the op designated Bravo team 2. That leaves himself, Smith, Kate and another operative. Deciding they will be the ones through the doors first Leader explains the plan.

"We, hopefully, will have the element of surprise on our side. Intel tells us that the target went into the warehouse 6 hours ago and has not left." Leader says.

"We could be facing anything. This target would stop at nothing to kill the hostages." Smith says as he faces with member of the breaching team then continues. "We also need to consider that the target might be forced into a corner with no way of escaping and have the place rigged to come crumbling down around us."

Kate shudders at that statement.

"Smith don't you think that's a little extreme?" Kate asks.

"Kate we are trained to expect the worst and hope that it never happens." He replies.

Leader finishes by explaining each of their roles in the op. He hopes that this raw recruit is up for this challenge.

"Smith and I will take the lead sweeping the main entry to the warehouse. Kate, you and Phil next you will take up a reserve position behind us. After we clear the entry way our team will conduct a room to room search for the target. Kate, you and Phil will head directly to where we believe your team members are being held." Leader points out.

Leader picks up the thermal imagining touchpad and he shows her exactly her team is being held. She looks intently at the image and looks back to Smith who has a copy of the blueprints for the warehouse on his tablet. He shows Kate and Phil exactly where they are inside the warehouse.

With the plan in place, Leader looks to the other team next to him and nods.

"Bravo Team you will use TAC-2 for this op. Smith and I will be monitoring Kate and Phil. We will be on TAC-5. If a situation arises everyone needs to use TAC 4. Is everyone ready?" Leader asks.

Everyone nods. They exit the Yukon's and stealthy move to the east side of the warehouse. Finding the main entry sliding door partially open they stop and Smith switches to TAC-2.

"Bravo teams 1 & 2 are you in position?" Smith asks.

A crackle over the secure channel is heard.

"Roger, standing by." Bravo team 1 reports then followed by second.

"Bravo team 2 affirmative." They respond.

"We are going in." Smith replies.

Smith's team breaches the partially open door and are clearing rooms quickly. Smith and Phil take the left side while Leader and Kate take the right. Separated for about 3 minutes they meet at the end of the warehouse.

"All clear…?" whispers Smith.

Both Leader and Kate nod yes.

\\\\\

Tyson has been watching their every move. He has had enough. The cameras on the warehouse opposite roof had picked out the snipers along with the other team ready to vault over the wall. They were poised to join in when the word is given.

"Did they not think I would anticipate their every move?" He asks himself as he realizes he is way out manned.

He needs to do a strategic retreat. Tyson snarls.

"You've won this round Beckett but the war still continues" Tyson drops into maniacal laughter as he presses the button to bring down the building. He screams in frustration as the building stood.

\\\\\

"Leader we caught an incoming signal. It was blocked and tracing commencing. Having teams sweep for hidden explosives." Bravo two reports.

"Good work heading to target now." Leader says.

He knew bringing that jamming equipment and blocking the landlines plus cable was a good idea.

In the silence that filled the area Kate heard the faint sounds of screaming. Tapping Leader on the shoulder, she held up 2 fingers and pointed to where the screams were coming. He understood and then they all moved to the sounds. Entering what could have been an office area complete with old dusty cubicles they hastily cleared them as they moved. With the screams getting louder, they hold up right outside a large steel door.

Smith checks for any trip wires that could possibly be in place to set off an explosive. Finding one across the lower door sill, he follows the wire to the source of the explosive. It was a small block of C-4. It would have taken out all of them. He carefully removes the detonator. Giving the all clear hand signal they open the steel door then toss in a flash bang grenade and enter. Leader cringes at what he sees inside the room. Smith follows then gasps at what he sees. There were at least 100 rats. They all appear to be dead. In the center of the room were the two hostages tied to the bolted down chairs. They had two black bags covering their heads. The wounds were horrific.

Kate is the third person to enter. She almost breaks down right there. She pulls it together. They all quickly move to Ryan and Espo. Leader is checking Ryan for a pulse while at the same time tossing dead rats away from Ryan's legs and stomach area.

Ryan is barely breathing and his pulse is almost non-existent. Kate cuts the zip ties away from Ryan and removes the black bags. Smith and Phil take care of Espo's. Kate moves to check out Espo. He has the same amount of cuts as Ryan. She notices he has been shot twice both in each thigh but his left thigh looks like the skin is just about exposing the bone. It could have been from the rats eating his flesh. But thinks otherwise.

Espo shows no signs of life. Smith tells the team...

"We need to move right now if we are going to have any chance at saving him." He orders.

Kate and Smith bring Espo to standing and shoulder each of his arms and drag him out of the room. Leader and Phil take Ryan and they bug out quickly. Smith calls Bravo team 2 and has them sweep the office area they past on the way in for the target. Getting back to the Yukon, they spare no time getting them loaded into the SUV.

"Medical needs to be ready for two patients." Leader barks into the handset.

"Medical is ready, Leader." the voice replies.

"ETA 10 minutes out" Leader responds.

"Roger Leader Medical standing by." The voice affirms.

\\\\\

Arriving at the warehouse Bravo teams finds the targets base of operation. After a complete search, they find no evidence that he is still there. They confiscate all materials he had left behind along with 50 pounds of C-4 high explosive. They were right to be cautious. All teams return to their Yukon then left.

Within 20 minutes they are back at their base sifting through the materials they found.

"We need to get Ryan stable." Kate urges as she watches both her team members exit the Yukon.

"Kate don't worry we have the best team working on him right now." Smith reassures her.

While the first team gets Ryan taken care of the second team is working frantically to resuscitate Esposito. Kate looks at their efforts concerned. Within seconds, they have administered adrenalin and shocked him 3 times with no results. It's then when they stop and the nurse checks for his pulse.

"I have a very faint pulse. It's weak but there." She screams.

Without wasting any time, they roll him into the surgical room and get him prepped for surgery. They need to repair his gunshot wound first so blood loss will no longer be a factor.

\\\\\

4 hours later the doctors had repaired the damage inflicted to both patients. They are optimistic about Esposito. His surgery went off without any complications. He was still critical but stable considering what he went through. Ryan was in the recovery room and fared a little better then Espo. The flesh on his pinky and ring finger had been removed by the rats and those two fingers needed to be amputated at the second knuckle. His cuts had been stitched and dressed. They were both checked for rabies and any type of blood disorder. The results were negative.

"Smith did you find who did this to them?" Kate asks.

"Teams are still out after that trace signal. I do not expect any results. There were signs the target was present until we arrived. We confiscated many things including recordings of you." Smith replies.

"Smith I need to tell you something concerning this op." She said reluctantly.

Smith walks over to Leader as they head to the ready room where all the confiscated materials were located.

"Smith I have intel on who might be the person responsible for taking Ryan and Esposito and made the attempt on Rick's life." Kate states.

Smith's jaw drops...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Smith regains some of his sanity then closes his mouth. He was angry and it showed.

"You had intel on the target? You're telling me now AFTER the op is complete?" He says screaming at her.

He is so mad tight now and he is actually rethinking his decision as to why he included her in on the take down and rescue. Kate is almost cowering at his rant. She knows that what he said was the truth. She should never have hid this from him.

"Smith, I only put it together right before we left for the op. I was so focused on getting Ryan and Espo back. I totally forgot all about it." Kate defended herself.

Smith's face softens just a little. He too has at one time been affected with operational blindness. They are darn lucky it did not cost anything. However, it still was wrong.

"Well Kate? What is this info you forgot?" Smith asks still a bit perturbed.

"Oh, that…I'm sorry, Smith…Castle and I believe that our target is one Jerry Tyson AKA 3XK." Kate responds.

Smith thinks to himself for a while. He mulls over other intel only he was privy.

"This would explain a lot. Tyson is a homicidal murderer." Smith says.

Yes, that he is…Plus he is smart too. He almost fooled all of us except for Rick. He saw through the clever disguise. I think that is why he shot Rick. Rick bested him. Tyson wants to be known as the smartest guy in the room. He could not be that while Rick lived." Kate says.

Smith nods as they still need to locate him. He has a plan that just might do the trick. Kate turns to leave but before she is able to Smith asks her a question.

"Kate I need to know how committed you are to catching Tyson?" Smith asks.

Kate looks at him puzzled. She is just about to open her mouth to answer when Smith speaks again.

"Kate, I need to know if you would put your job on the line even if, it means you might lose it?" Smith asks since it might be necessary.

"_Lose her job? What was he thinking?"_

_Kate thinks about an answer._

"Smith, I need to know. What exactly you are asking from me?" Kate asks.

"Kate, what I have in mind might draw out moles and catch Tyson as an added benefit." Smith replies. "However, you have to be totally committed to this plan. I will not lie there is a risk of blowback."

"How so, Smith…? What sort of blowback are you contemplating?" Kate asks.

"So are you in?" Smith asks.

"Smith, you know I want Tyson as much as the next guy. What is this price? Could I lose my job in the process?" Kate asks.

"Ok, I take it you are in…The price could be never being allowed back in the US ever again. I will make sure you and Rick will be safe. Kate Beckett will cease to exist." Smith says.

"Smith if it gets Tyson I can live with that." Kate responds.

As Smith explains his plan to Kate they go over the main body of his idea. It is a risky one and Smith was right to say that she could be in big trouble after the idea was put into motion. His idea was to see how deeply Tyson had his hooks in the NYPD. So with carefully planted evidence at Kate's place which of course he would be fabricating.

This would be all done to get the word out within the department of her working Rick's murder investigation illegally. She would be withholding crucial evidence from her superiors. This would lead Tyson and his moles on a wild goose chase. This would place them right where they needed them to be on a big platter.

Kate thought about this plan but in the back of her mind there was so much that could go wrong. She could find herself back in the same situation she was in when this whole mess started. She needed to talk to Rick and find out his feelings about this idea.

"Smith I need to talk to Rick before I can give you an answer, can you wait?" Kate asks.

"I can but if we want to draw out Tyson we need to move fast." Smith warns.

"Okay, I'll have an answer for you in under an hour." Kate replies.

\\\\\

Kate leaves Smith wondering. As she walks to the med-lab she thinks about how Rick will take the plan. She knows that his first reaction will be one of fear for her safety. It might be a way he could lose her if this went sideways. Though, Smith assured her that if the worst happens they would be together. She passes his room. Instead of seeing him, she makes a detour to see the boys.

As she enters their room Javi is fast asleep. She notices his leg and blood is coating the top of the bandage. She hopes that he can make a full recovery but it looks like that might take a while. She notices that Kevin is just staring at his hand. She calls his name and he just keeps staring at his hand.

"Kate, they took two of my fingers." he said as he continued to look at where his fingers once were.

"I know Kevin but there are exercises that will get you back to 100%." Kate responds.

"No Kate, you don't get it do you?" He says quietly.

Kate is drawing a blank. She still has no idea what he is talking about.

"Boss, this was my prominent hand…My shooting hand. How am I going to draw my weapon? I won't be able to be a cop on any further cases." Kevin laments.

That's when it all made sense to her. He was right he could no longer be out in the field conducting investigations. Even though the thought of the alternative was nothing he would consider. She knew that he would never consider desk duty. She could not think of something other he would be more suited for.

"Kate, what am I going to do? I have a baby and a wife to support?" Kevin says.

"Kevin, you're not leaving the force you still have a job." Kate reassures.

Kate was so engrossed in talking to Kevin that she never noticed that Javi was awake and listening to the whole conversation. Granted his eyes were still closed giving the look that he was asleep. He heard every word. He felt bad that Kevin was in this situation.

\\\\\

Kate walked slowly out of the room. Deciding to pay a visit to Rick and talk to him about his dad's plan. Walking the short distance to his room, she looked at him in the bed.

"I was wondering when you were going to come and see me." Rick says smiling.

She walked right up to him and placed the gentlest kiss on his lips. This kiss was all she had felt towards him when she went out on the op and came back in one piece. She broke the kiss and looked into his baby blues.

"Rick I love you." Kate says.

"Kate, I already know this, you told me before I went into surgery." Rick replies.

"Rick, I need to ask your opinion on an idea that your father has come up with to try flush Tyson out of hiding." Kate states.

After explaining him the plan, he went from his happy self to one of a man determined to protect the one he loves in this world.

"Kate, I won't let you go through with this crazy plan. Have you even thought this through? Do you know what could happen if you were sent to a Federal prison? I'll tell you what it would do to me. I could not survive that ordeal. I would lose it. Without you, I am incomplete. I need you more now than ever. So please think about what you are going to do. Then think about how much this would kill me if it does not work." Rick says apprehensively.

Rick calm down Smith says it will not get to that…I would be declared dead like you. We would leave the US together never to return. I know you do not want to stay dead nor do I want to be dead to my Father or Alexis or your Mother too. If it gets Tyson I say I need to do this." Kate says.

She now moves to the bed from her spot in the chair. Deciding to lay down right next to him and draw him in close just to feel his warmth. She is mindful of the leads that go to his machines as she lays her head onto his chest. She listens to his heart beat. It calms her and makes her feel grounded. Rick calms down as Kate looks up at him once again.

"Rick, if I don't do this we may never put Tyson behind bars. I need to finish this. I need to prove that he was the one who...well the person who killed you." Kate says crossly when thinking about Tyson.

"Now while I know that you are never one to leave a case unsolved. You always try to find closure for the victim's families. Kate, I am here and I am alive right now. We have each other and now I am asking that you really reconsider your choice on this matter?" Rick asks trying to place all she had gained to remind her.

"Rick I really need to catch Tyson for what he did to you, Kevin and Javi. This plan is the only way we will have any chance of drawing him out." Kate says with much conviction.

"You think this is okay using yourself as bait?" Rick asks with much incredulity.

"Rick, this will turn out in our favor, I promise you." She says staring into his eyes.

"Kate, as much as I am against this please don't make promises that you can't keep. If you're determined then what else can I say?" Rick says gazing back at her with as much love as he could without sweeping her into his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kate looks up to Rick and she thinks that he knows that there is no other way to entrap Tyson. Even though, his eyes show her all the love he has. His face shows just the exact opposite. It is fear she reads. If she thinks about this long enough there will be no way she can just arrest him. Or let him stand trial then possibly get his sentence reduced by having a smart resourceful lawyer. No, this would go against everything she knows. She has taken lives to save her own. Even Rick's, this is now something bigger than she can grasp.

Smith's plan is a complex one. He will plant the evidence in her office about her taking bribes for information on Castle's case. More evidence that will implicate Kate will be physical in nature. It will be hidden in her gear locker at the 12th precinct. Knowing that there are somewhere in the neighborhood of 10 to 15 moles holding low level and upper brass positions he will need to go over his partial list of moles to determine who to leak the information anonymously of course.

The only problem is going to get Tyson to take the bait once his mole has relayed the information back to him. He thinks that logistically this could present a problem. The problem will be having Kate there at the exact time she needs to take out Tyson. He still has his doubts that she will actually carry the plan to its final outcome.

Kate's head rests on Rick's chest. It was not easy positioning her petite body alongside him to accomplish this position. She knew that he was a little upset about what she needed to do. Though, Tyson did actually succeed in "killing" him. Steps needed to be taken. She was going to be the one to take them. She just wished that Rick would see why it needed to be done. Rick's mind was in overdrive. There were so many things that could go wrong.

Smith needed to talk to Kate and made his way to his son's room. He knew that she would be there with him. He never expected to see her lying in bed with him.

"Kate, I really hope that I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Smith asks from the doorway after spying them together.

Kate's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Of course you aren't." Rick replies.

"Well okay, then we need to talk…" Smith responds looking directly at Kate then exits the room so that they could disentangle themselves.

However, he did not get too far when Rick's authoritative voice rang out.

"Smith you do not have to go. Whatever you need to talk about to her you can do it right here in front of me. There are no more secrets!" Rick says.

Smith returns to the room then shuts the door as Kate starts to move away to sit in the chair.

"Okay son. Kate, there is going to be the question of timing to get to Tyson." Smith says.

"How so…?" Kate wonders.

"Listen, we know that he has informants on his payroll in the NYPD that are from your basic beat cop to the upper brass. Finding the right mole to leak the information will be the deciding factor. It has to lead him to assume that what we are planting on you will be believable." Smith replies.

Smith pulls out a list with about twenty names on it give or take. Seeing this, she looks to Rick and then back to Smith.

"May I see this list?" She asks.

"Kate, I'm not sure that this is such a good idea. It could cause you to behave differently around them. This could tip them off that something is up and Tyson would be in the wind." Smith advises.

"Smith, I won't ask again." Kate says adamantly.

Wait Kate, I know you…You think you will not be affected. Darling Smith is right your behavior will tip them off. Think of the consequences if the moles do not do their jobs and you are found out by real NYPD officers?" Rick says trying to get Kate to see reason.

Kate was persuaded by neither Rick nor his dad.

"Let me see the list Smith!" Kate reasserts.

"Okay, but don't say that I did not warn you." Smith says placing the list in her hands.

Kate looks over the list for one name in particular. Rick is intently studying the expression on her face when it all of a sudden goes from normal to very, very dark. She looks at Smith and seems to be searching him for some kind of answer.

"Smith is this correct, are you sure that list is all of Tyson's moles?" Kate asks.

"Kate this information has been thoroughly been vetted by my sources. The list is solid." Smith replies though secretly worried they might have missed some in the process.

Kate drops the list onto Rick's bed. She then looks to Smith and as he faces her he sees tears forming in her eyes. Rick picks up the list and reads through it himself until he sees a name he thought he never would see. It was there right in front of him in black and white...

Captain Roy Montgomery.

Smith sees the pain Kate is now facing. Her own Captain is a corrupt cop. Smith has so many questions for her he doesn't know where to begin. So he starts from the beginning.

"Kate, let me ask you something. When Roy banished you to the 5th floor of the precinct what was his behavior like?" Smith asks.

"Smith, he acted like he always acted. I can't really say that he was gathering any information but then again I was trying to find out who had shot Castle at the time. I never noticed his conduct being anything but normal." Kate says.

"I see, even though he had placed listening devices somewhere in the room. I'll bet he even had eyes on you too. He heard everything you and your team was planning. Yet he acted normally?" Smith asks.

Now this was all starting to make sense to Kate. He had pushed her more and more evidence her way to get her to look into someone else other than Tyson for "killing" Rick. She almost went along with it. She had unknowingly put Ryan and Espo in danger.

Rick wondered out loud

"So what do we do now?" He asks.

"Nothing changes. We still need to narrow down the list to find a strong mole to leak this information. Obviously Montgomery is no longer a viable candidate." Smith assesses.

The three of them reread the list and they decide on the one mole that could, hopefully, get the job done. His name was Lieutenant McCormick. Looking over his service jacket they now realized why he was on Tyson's payroll. He had been married three times and all his marriages ended badly. He was up to his eyeballs in debt from having to make three alimony payments per month as well as living day to day.

"Lt. McCormick, he is definitely our best candidate." Rick states.

Smith and Kate nod yes in unison. Smith now needed to plant the fabricated evidence in Kate's gear locker at the 12th. He had to contact Leader and ask him to pull a NYPD patrol uniform from the local dry cleaners. They needed to get ready to head out to the 12th. Within the hour, he stood in front of Smith and looked him over. This would get the job done and when he was satisfied with appearance Smith gave him the package. Now it was out of his hands.

Two and a half hours Leader returns and meets with Smith and utters only two words.

"Package delivered."

Smith acknowledges him and he leaves. He returns to Rick's room where he finds Kate talking to him. He knocks on the door they both look up.

"Is everything set?" Kate asks.

"We're good to go." Smith replies.

"Kate, why don't you and Rick go to the room that we have set up for you? Rick do you think you can get out of that bed?" Smith asks.

"Dad, I am not sure that I should, I just got out of surgery two days ago." Rick replies.

"Rick, I am sure that the nurse will be able to remove the monitoring equipment If you feel up to it we can get you up and around for just one night." He responds.

Kate looks to him and he sees the fire in her eyes. She gives him a silent look that says it all to him.

"Well, I guess I could try this bed is so uncomfortable for sleeping." Rick explains.

Smith calls the nurse on the radio. Within seconds she is there

"I want to know if Rick here is well enough to move to another location on his own power?" Smith asks.

The nurse reads over the chart then conducts an exam of the bandages. It looks fine to her.

"It looks well enough to me but we would need to wait for the doctor. He is still attending our other patients." She says.

"How are our other patients doing?" Kate asks.

"Well, physically they are healing well…Mentally well, that is debatable especially the smaller one. I think some sort of therapy will be needed once he is fully healed." She says.

"Kate, I know they are your friends but they need to resurface at a real hospital. We can not keep them here much longer." Smith says.

Do they know I'm alive? Rick asks.

"No, I have not told them…All they know is. I saved them with a merc team." Kate replies. "I have kept them intentionally in the dark. Though, with Lanie's findings they might still suspect."

"That is good, Kate. You will need to explain your actions to your Boss when they surface." Rick replies as Smith nods.

The Doctor walks in.

"Ah Doctor when can our other patients leave?" Smith asks.

"Well, physically they are stabilized and they are ready for transport. You give the word and they are gone." He says reading over their charts. "Of course they have to maintain medical care for at least another two weeks."

"I see thanks" Smith says.

"So the nurse says you want to get up and move around Rick?" He asks as he moves to examine his wounds.

"Yes Doctor I feel so confined by this bed." Rick responds.

"Well, according to my examination. We can get you up on your feet now. However, slow movements and have someone with you to support you if you tire out. Your muscles have been continually stimulated during your recovery so I doubt there will be too many signs of muscle fatigue. Nurse, will you assist Rick in get him off the bed?" the doctor orders.

Soon Rick is slowly standing with both Kate's and the nurse's assistance.

"Ok, Rick I want you to take a step forward." The nurse says.

Rick made a tentative step then another all the while feeling better and stronger. Soon he was walking around his room with less assistance. He was feeling more mobile than he has in any time in the past few weeks.

"So Smith, You said something about a room?" Rick asks while standing eye to eye with his father.

Smith smiles, "Come on you two…Just follow me."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Smith enters the room that he has set up for them. He turned to look at them both.

"Well, this is it. I know that it's not much but considering the circumstances..." Smith says with a wave of his hand.

"Dad, it is almost heaven" Rick replies not looking at the room but Kate.

Smith gives a sly wink then leaves them standing in the hallway alone.

Rick was unsure about being with Kate sexually. He knows that he is physically almost there. He wants their first time to be extraordinary. Entering the room Rick finally looks around it. He could tell that his Dad has tried to make it as inviting as he could. With his critical eye, he feels it needs a bit more of a feminine touch. Rick walks over to Kate then places his hands on her hips. He drew her into him.

"Please babe, give me a second alright?" Rick asks as soon as she was close enough so he could whisper in her ear.

Kate giggles then nods the affirmative. He releases her then walks over to the nurse. Kate could not make out what Rick whispers in the nurse's ear. The nurse nods turns then leaves the room. In about two minutes, she returns with a small box. She hands it to him with a smile then she leaves. Opening the box Rick withdraws six medium sized candles with a lighter.

Kate giggles with anticipation as Rick places the candles around the room then lights them. He shut off the overhead lights then lets the burning candles provide all the illumination.

He returns to Kate with the lower light level made her green eyes dance. Kate is so impressed over the romantic gesture.

"I think this is an improvement?" Rick says with his mouth so tantalizingly close to hers.

She gives him a smile. It is the one which is reserved just for him. She knew that he is trying to make their first time together special. He gazes into her eyes and sees the love shining back. His expression fades as he wishes that she would reconsider using herself as bait to lure Tyson out. Pushing that thought out of his mind, he caresses her face with his hands. She instinctively raises her arms then encircles his neck. He removes his hands from her face then places them back on her hips.

He pulls her closer once again. She lets out a quiet moan at his touch. He starts kissing her neck then locates her pulse point. He attacks it with vigor. It makes her into a bundle of nervous energy. He could feel her moaning louder through the vibrations from her throat on his lips. Rick wants this to be perfect so he started to massage her back. If it was even possible she melts deeper into him.

She is having feelings towards Rick that she never thought were possible. He is tender and caring to her needs. She slides her hands into the waistband of the scrubs he is wearing. He shudders at this bold move. Feeling her make the first contact he raises his hand under the shirt to her chest. Her skin is so warm to his touch. He caresses her breast through her bra

"Rick, you do know that it does come off right?" She says seductively.

"Yes Kate I know," He says as with the other hand undoes the clasp.

She smiles then wiggles out of it then it drops to the floor.

"There is that much better?" She teasingly asks.

"Yes Kate that is most definitely better." Rick responds as he once again caresses her breast.

She lets out a small moan from his ministrations.

"I'm impressed Rick. You're still recovering from surgery. Yet, you seem to have the touch to make woman's clothing fall from their bodies." Kate says teasingly.

"You have no idea Detective." He says laughingly.

He removes her shirt and loves what he is now seeing. They were perfect, beautiful and now his. He once again cups her breast and it elicits another moan. He formed a tight seal around her nipple with his mouth then proceeds to alternate nibbling then sucking her quite aroused nipples. Her hands find their place at the back of his head to offer the guidance she so desperately needs. He alternates between both breasts. He does not want to let either feel left out.

With his free hand, he slides it between her jean's waistband. Receiving no objections he moves slowly to the "V" of her legs. When his fingers he finds her clit she gasps. He notices that she is so wet from their foreplay.

"Rick you are way too dressed." She comments.

Rick laughs.

"So if you want them off remove them yourself." He commands.

"Ok, Rick I will" She saucily says.

She erotically removes each piece of clothing then she gently kisses his on fire skin. Rick moans from her attention.

Kate gets to his pants.

"Wait now you are too dressed Kate" Rick replies.

"Ok Rick, undress me" She says confident in her stand.

He complies and now before him was Kate Beckett. She is like a babe in the woods looking so innocent. He is going to please her until she needed help walking out of this room in the morning.

He moves closer then probes her moist folds his thumb caressed her area above her clit. He discovers that she is clean shaven. He almost came right there. She removes the scrubs pants. She is careful around the bandages on his chest and abdomen when she touches them with her hand. He still flinched a little at her touch to the sore area. He becomes accustom to her touching then relaxes.

"Does it hurt much? She asks.

"It's still just a little sore." He replies.

He knew he could do this. So in one sweep he picks her up bridal style and carries her over to the bed. Placing her on it gently he starts kissing her passionately. She allows his tongue to gain access to her mouth and his kisses become hard and fast. She reaches down to grab his cock. He moans in his kiss. His kisses become more feverish. She feels him moan once more in her mouth. He breaks the kiss due to lack of air.

"Kate if you keep that up all this foreplay will have gone to waste." He says panting as he looks at her hand stroking him faster.

"You are right Rick I will slow it down." She says with a wicked look in her eyes.

She slows to a complete stop then looks at him.

"Rick, make love to me. Right now…" She pants.

He grants her wish. She feels the bed dip when he takes a position above her. She reaches down with both hands. One hand is to guide him into her folds. Her other hand rests right by her sensitive point above her entrance. When he starts his motion she would work her nub. The experience would be so much more intense. They couple for a full 20 minutes. She is amazed at his stamina. She thought since he had surgery just 3 days ago he would not last too long. Boy was she ever wrong. They were about to reach release. Rick knows she is close when her muscles grip him like a vise. He would not last much longer.

All he hears her say "Rick I'm there."

He had sensed this. It is like they are completely in tune with each other. Waiting for just a split second longer he feels her whole body rock then he releases into her. His body shivers. This is the most extraordinary feeling he has ever had in his life. He is about to slide out, but before that happens she wraps her long lovely legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. This action keeps him in place. She needs this feeling of connection.

_"___To be as one,"__ she thought.

He is in awe at her action. He has never been with a woman as extraordinary as her. He knows it would end sooner rather than later. She is going to use herself as bait soon. This is what worries him the most. If something goes wrong he would never forgive himself. It is right there that his mind is certain. If he had the strength and stamina to make love to this beautiful woman he could surely find the strength to help be a part of their plan. It would not matter to him that he is supposed to be "dead." He would gladly place his life on the line to make sure that she is safe.

She finally releases him from her entwined legs. He slowly inches up alongside of her. He pulls her beautiful naked body onto his. He is going to need to give his request in a very careful manner.

"Kate..." Rick starts.

"What is it Rick?" she responds.

"Please babe, listen to what I am going to say before you get irate, Okay?" Rick pleads.

She nods yes.

"Kate, there is a good chance that you might get shot or have some other type of attempt to cause you bodily harm." He says diplomatically.

"Yes Rick, there are risks with an op like this." Kate says waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Kate, I am not going to lose you. I will be right by your side when you finally draw Tyson out into the trap." Rick says with finality.

Rick just looks at her face and does not know if he should continue. He knows that she is trying to come to terms with his speech. So he waits.

"Rick I can't let you get involved. First you are legally dead. If someone sees you alive that could tip off Tyson." Kate counters.

"Second if you ever and I mean ever get caught in Tyson's cross hairs I would lose you. I can not predict what would happen. I mean I know what should happen. Rick, I would murder him right on the spot. I will not live without having him pay for taking you away from me." Kate says with determination flashing from her eyes.

Rick draws her tighter into his body. If that was even any more possible then they both fall soundly asleep.

Smith arrives then enters their room. He sees the two of them sleeping together soundly and smirks. Backing out of the room he waits for a minute. He knocks softly on the door then he sticks his head in the room.

"Kate, are you ready for this op?" He asks with a firm voice.

"Smith, we have an issue..." Kate responds with a yawn.

**Merry Christmas to all who celebrate the holiday!**


End file.
